Treasures of the heart
by chloe-jodz
Summary: They have trained most of their early lives to become strong warriors and lovely ladies. For Aki, love is something she is looking forward to! She's been dreaming of it for a long time. For Mego however, she doesn't know where to even begin with a heart so wild and free. Masmune X OC Yukimura X OC
1. The beginning

Forword:

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so I would love any comments or good constructive reviews to help me make myself a better writer. I have totally great ideas but I usually find it difficult to write down so I get a bit confuzzled. If anything like that comes up please don't hesitate to ask me to clarify it XD I'd be more than happy.  
A few heads up, I am using my own OC but using the name Mego because I really like it. I also wanted to write in Aki into the story because I think she has a beautiful name. Also if you look at the history, the hime's don't get much mention at all so I thought it would be awesome to write up their own story even if it's no fictional. I'll be trying to implement traditions into the story of the period and some perky historical aspects if I can. All in all I hope you can all enjoy it. :)

Chapter 1

The sound of steel clashing ringed through the battlefield as the notorious Kitsune Hime twins made their way through the litter of fallen warriors. It didn't matter if they flew a banner or not, all the mattered was they had to get to their Aneue's* side and save her from savage hands of the men who had captured her.

~~~~ Three days earlier ~~~~

Students I have something important I need to talk to you about. Hikari sat quietly, mentally preparing the speech she had revised over and over in her head. Before her sat two of her most promising disciples, the Kitsune Hime twins Aki and Mego, and she knew that the time had come for them to fly the coop and see the world. She sighed deeply and drooped her head a little, she didn't know how they would react to the news, but she knew she couldn't keep these two beauties hidden away forever. They were like her own daughters, it was hard just baring the thought of them leaving.

"As of this afternoon I will be making my way to visit the Tiger of Kai to discuss business...and to ask the Tiger of Kai to take Akihime as his foster daughter. You have both done well in your training and have come of age. It is time for you to go off and find your own paths and lead your own lives. I have nothing more I can teach you."

Both Aki and Mego gasped in sync, Aki in excitement and Mego in surprise. Hikari chuckled at the young girls responses, she had trained them well in the ways of sword fighting, martial arts, spirituality and of course how to be a lady to prepare them for anything, and whilst Mego had loathed her lady lessons Aki has always been ever diligent. If anything Aki was as docile and kind hearted as a deer whilst Mego was as wild as a wolf. Perhaps thats why she always keeps Tsukiyo* close by. Hikari chuckled at the mental thought of the black wolf and her master joined at the hip.

"Does that mean I'm going to learn how a real lady lives her day to life in the household of a lord? Does that mean I...I might find a husband to dote on?" She asked with her eyes shined from the thought of meeting a handsome young man. Hikari smiled at Aki, she wished she could still feel that excitement for herself. Since her lover died in battle, she hasn't been able to love another nor feel the magic of a blooming love. She wanted her disciples to be stronger than her, more able to protect themselves and their families and most of all protect the person the love the most. No one should have to lose their lover so early on.

"Aki, you'll be getting real training to be an admirable wife for a husband in the future. I have taught you both all I know, the only thing I can't do is find you husbands worthy of you, for that you will need to find them yourselves. I know it might sound gloomy Mego talking about husbands, but even you will fall in love one day. The one magical force in this world you cannot stop is love." she winked at Mego who was pretending to gag at the idea of having a husband.

"Aneue, forgive me for being so forward but what will happen to us? Will Aki and I never see each other again if the Tiger of Kai accepts? Will I also have to leave? I..." she looked sad. Unlike Aki who was scared of common things like spiders, Mego was the kind of girl to be scared of love. She couldn't fault her for that, with all shes been through.

"Mego fear not. I have plans for you as well but it will at least be a month before any of this will be put into to action. I just wanted to give you time to think it over and prepare yourself. This will be your toughest challenge my students, this is more than just about marriage! It's about finding yourselves and your true callings. It's about making a difference in this world that is currently in turmoil. I believe that by encouraging you and the other girls into being strong independent and cultivated women you will help pave the way to a new and peaceful time. Just remember, behind every good man is a women." with that she places her hands on top of her students heads and dismissed them. Whist she watched their backs as they left she couldn't help but feel a pang in her stomach. What if Mego couldn't find love?

~~~~Takeda~~~~

"So Lord Takeda, have you considered the proposal of adopting Akihime as your ward?" inquired Hikari.

Shingen had a deep look on his face and characteristically rubbed his chin in contemplation on the matter of hand.

"I have consulted and thought deeply over it. I've come to the decision to accept your proposal. A young woman like her would do well to learn from the Takeda clan and in return we promise to keep her safe."

Hikari gave an inaudible sigh of relief. "Thankyou kindly my lord. I hope that Aki can brighten the life around your humble home. She is a very cheerful girl who is well loved by the townsfolk at home. I hope she can do the same here." Shingen nodded in approval.

Finally, now that she is old enough she can finally soar on her own wings. "Aki, do me proud." she silently thought to herself.

~~~~ 1 Day earlier ~~~~

Traveling home was exhausting in the humid summer of Japan. "Ugh... I can't bear this heat." she complained whilst waving her fan vigorously. Hikari hadn't rested at all on the way home, it was unusual. She was edge and moody but she couldn't help the feeling that something was terribly wrong. A sixth sense that something was going to happen.

"Lady Hikari I have news to report." came a panting voice outside the carriage. Something has gone wrong.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry milady but it appears we are being attacked."

"By who?"

"We don't know. They aren't bearing any flag milady. I think we sho..." There was the sound of an arrow piercing flesh and then only the gurgling sound of a dying man.

Everything suddenly erupted and became a blur as her escorts were slaughtered and her carriage along with her in it were taken hostage. The last thing she remembered was picking up her sword and turning around to see a man with deep red eyes filled with blood lust before she was knocked out from behind and carried off though the night to destination unknown.

Author notes:

Aneue 姉上 = Older sister, commonly used in the time of the Samurai as its a much politer way to refer to ones sister. Lit. honorable sister.

Tsukiyo 月夜 ＝Moonlit night (Name of Mego's pet wolf)


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2

Mego jolted upright from her sleep dripping in sweat and shacking. Something was wrong. She jumped up at once and ran for Aki's room.

"AKI! AKI WAKE UP!." Aki's chocolate brown eyes jolted open. "Aki somethings wrong, somethings wrong with Aneue I just know it. We have to go find her. Get up!"

Aki had never seen her most trusted friend so wound up before. She had learned through past experiences that when Mego was as hysterical about something as this it meant something was indeed wrong. Both the girls immediately geared up in their armor, weapons and kitsune masks and headed to the stables. Before long they were galloping out with the aid of Tsukiyo, the midnight black coated wolf with a crescent moon on her forehead, leading the search for their Aneue.

~~~~ Takeda ~~~~

News had spread like wildfire over the attack on Lady Hikari's carriage. At the time the one eyed dragon had been visiting Yukimura for one of their annual fights and also some business on the side. The terrible news came from Sausuke in the middle of a trade meeting. Shingen sat quietly receiving the news whilst Yukimura and Masamune shared an anger towards such uncivil actions.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Yukimura raged. "Attacking a defenseless woman like Lady Hikari in the middle of the night? The nerve!" Yukimura began to pace and throwing his hands up in the air in anger.

"Yukimura, you will take our best men and retrieve Lady Hikari."

"Kojuro, get the men ready. We are heading out as well."

As Yukimura and Masamune exited the room Shingen could only smile to himself recalling a private comment shared between him and Lady Hikari about certain twin Kitsune mask wearing warriors.

"Sausuke, I wager they will meet two mischievous Kitsune on their adventure. Go with Yukimura and upon your return inform me about them. I want to know what Lady Hikari has taught them."

~~~~ Battlefield ~~~~

Tsukiyo had traced Lady Hikari's scent all the way into unfamiliar territory. Mego signaled Aki to stop and take cover in the trees as the surveyed the area, they were the sound of clashing steel ringed through the battlefield. It appeared someone must have beaten them to the scene of the crime. Still, they weren't just going to sit idly by while their Aneue was still in trouble!

"Alright Aki, we're going to storm through and grab Aneue at the first possible moment. Once we do, we will retreat and tail it outta here got it?" Aki nodded her head.

"Lets show them what happens when you mess with the Kitsune Hime twins. Hyaaa!" They stormed into the battlefield well into full swing. Aki surveyed the area carefully before spotting the carriage which Lady Hikari was traveling.

"Mego look! It's Aneue's carriage! But look Mego, why is Takeda and Oshu here?"

"What do you mean Aki?" She looked at the curiously.

"Don't you reckognise the symbols on the flags over there?" pointing to her left. Mego looked over and to her surprise not only was it the Takeda and Oshu flags that were being flown but the General Yukimura and Lord Date had graced the battlefield with their presence.

"Aki this is serious, they've got the big guns here and we don't even know who took Aneue. We need to get her and get out of here, and fast. We are going to step it up a notch. Use whatever means we need to escape when we grab Aneue but don't stop for anything."

Charging through the ranks cutting down those who stood in their way, Aki and Mego got to the carriage only to discover and wounded and unconscious Hikari. Mego cursed under her breath.

"We have to get her medical attention soon Mego shes lost quite a lot of blood." Her face showing her clear anxiety of the situation.

"Aki put her on my horse, I'll be able to handle the extra weight." Aki threw Hikari over the horse and helped Mego secure her.

"Ok lets get the hell out of here Aki."

"Hold it. What do you think you're **doing?"** Mego and Aki flinched at the sound of being caught. As they turned around in Sync they were face to face to Sanada Yukimura, the young tiger of Kai and Date Masamune, the one eyed dragon and they weren't smiling.

Authors note:

Anyone who has read a Masamune X OC might realise that the bolded letter show Masamune speaking English. It's one of the things I love about Date's character since he loves foreign things and was one of the main supporters of Christianity when it first came to Japan. He funded a full voyage to Europe in regards to Christianity. Date was a cool person in real life and in Sengoku Basara :P I guess considering his interests in foreign objects I think it's great that he speaks some English in the Japanese dub.


	3. Bring it on

Chapter 3

Yukimura and Masamune stood staring at the two woman wearing kitsune masks before them. The one wearing the red kitsune mask and had long flowing chestnut hair coming to her waist and donned a white haori and red hakama. The other, wearing a blue kitsune mask had golden blond hair tied back in a pony tail which had a distinct wavy pattern to it. She wore a short blue kimono with pink sakura leaves embroidered into it and the symbol for good fortune (福）embroidered on the back. Her obi was aqua and she wore black leggings with armour covering most of her legs and on top of her lower half of her kimono.

We are taking Lady Hikari to a place where she will be safe. It is none of your business." the woman in the blue kitsune mask snapped.

Masamune glared at her. "Tch. You think you can just take her without a fight?" Yukimura looked at his rival curiously the back at the woman before him.

" We have been charged to bring back Lady Hikari to my Lord Shingen. By my honour I will not let you take her away..." caught in the gaze of the chocolate brown eyes staring at him through a red kitsune mask he became mesmerized. "Why is she looking at me like that?" Yukimura thought. Mego gave a quick glance between the two. Now wasn't the time to be gawking... She gave Aki a quick nudge in the ribs.

"Fine boys, if you wont let us do this the easy way..." she pulled out her two swords from their sheaths attached to her back and pointed one straight at Masamune "then lets do this the hard way." though he couldn't see the cocky smile on her face, he could tell by the challenging tone in her voice that she wanted to party.

"Have it your way woman." he replied drawing a single sword.

"I have to finish this quick. I'm going to have to be a bit mischievous about this. Hah. What am I saying? I am a kitsune, the essence of a trickster." she thought quietly to herself.

"**Let's dance!" **Masamune yelled as he charged forward at Mego at full force. Mego parried his blow and returned with her own force using the power of wind to knock him back a little. Masamune cursed under his breath. Did she just harness the wind? This girl is something more.

"It seems you're much stronger than you look little girl. Let's see what you've got." he jested.

"Bring it on tough boy." Mego purred in response as a flurry of attacks came her way. She danced through his attacks, dodging, deflecting and parrying his onslaught. During her rhythmic battle dance with Masamune , Mego began to feel something she hadn't felt for anyone else apart from when she sparred with Aki. A storm, rising in her as she danced the dance of the sword with the one eyed dragon. She wasn't the only one feeling this rising storm, Masamune could feel his very soul being stirred like when he fought Yukimura for the first time. Who is this woman? He contemplated.

They exchanged a few more blows before jumping apart to compose themselves. Both had ignited their fighting auras in the heat of battle, panting whilst staring at each other. Mego didn't want this to end but she knew that Hikari needed help. She was going to have to wind this up.

"I don't do this often so you should be honored." Masamune declared whilst drawing out all six claws. He was getting serious with this battle. "Perfect" thought Mego. I'll be able to finish this soon enough. Masamune came at her with full force

"**Death fang" **six lighting strikes came at Mego.

**"Blades of wind"** Mego countered with her wind affinity, neutralizing his attack. She took this opportunity to rush in close to Masamune. Masamune smirked, "silly girl, why would you come into the jaws of the dragon" he mocked in his mind. As he went to strike, Mego blocked the six blade attacked with her two swords, sparks flying from the clash of steel on steel. Masamune thought they were in a lock but Mego giggled and slid down his blades with hers getting closer to his face with her own. Masamune's eye opened wide. What in the world was this crazy woman doing? He could see her eyes now, her left one blue and her right green. How strange, he'd never seen eyes so...so beautiful before. She kept inching her face forward, closer and closer to Masamune's face. "Shit, why can't I move from her gaze. Damn wretched woman!" he cursed in his head. As she was a few inches within his face she freed a hand and began to pull her mask off and he began to sweat a little still unable to move. "Is she trying ttt..to ki..kiss me?" his eye widened more as he saw the smirk on her visible lips. She giggled again and as she pulled her mask off she dodged his gaze and kissed his eye patch where his eye would have. She then whispered in his ear so soft it tickled his earlobe "I'm sorry but Aneue is too important to me to allow her fall into your hands. Perhaps one day we can have a proper fight, Da-te-sa-ma." She then proceeded to kick him in the stomach winding him. And quickly placed her mask back on her face.

"Aki lets go. NOW!" Mego yelled getting onto her horse.

"C-cc-coming Mego..." She reluctantly averted her gaze from Yukimura and trotted off to Mego where they both started back home leaving Yukimura and Masamune in the dust.

Masamune got up onto his feet and stared at the girls who had managed to somehow hold both Yukimura's and his own gaze rendering them helpless. He whistled while grinning widely. "What a woman." Yukimura grunted in agreement.

Author notes:

Obi = Is the name for the wrap you put around your waist when you wear a Kimono.

I've revealed Mego to have wind power in this chapter but for the meantime appropriate names for techniques using wind skip my mind. If anyone has a suggestion that would be awesome :D


	4. How a warrior sees another's heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character from Sengoku Basara. The following is a fictional work for entertainment.

Foreword:

Hello readers I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I hope people like it so far as well ^_^. I know it may not seem like it's going far but I needed to lay down a beginning story first before I can move into the more fluffy stuff. The reason for this is I wanted this story to have a lot more depth into it. If the scenes seem too long or too descriptive please review and let me know! :D

Masamune and Yukimura stood there staring the ever growing distance between the and them and the mysterious duo. Then, like a branch suddenly detaching itself from it's trunk both Masamune and Yukimura snapped out of their trance, rushing back into the reality of the situation that just befell them.

"Shit." Masamune cursed, clenching his fists in frustration. How could he, the feared and respected one eyed dragon be defeated by the mere likes of a woman? It made me him angry and frustrated beyond belief and yet, he had felt something he had felt before only slightly different. He had to fight her again. Not only to work out what it was that stirred him so but to reclaim his dignity as the Big boss of Oshu.

"Masamune, we must go after them. We can't let them get away with Lady Hikari!" exclaimed Yukimura. He was ablaze with mixed emotions himself after the encounter with the kitsune twins. He didn't know how it was possible that he, the young tiger of Kai, could be so swayed by the mere look of a woman. He placed a hand to his chest where the feelings stirred. He needed to find out what all this meant, but for now his duty was to retrieve Lady Hikari. He would uphold his promise with all of his might as was expected of the young tiger of Kai. Both the one eyed dragon and the tiger of Kai, started down the path before them in hot pursuit of the cunning kitsune hime twins. Sasuke, observing the heightened tension between the two warriors, chose that moment to report in with Yukimura using his ninja prowess to appear right in front of them blocking their way.

"Master Yukimura, I have important information regarding the kitsune hime twins to report."

"Huh?" Masamune exclaimed in his usual tone when he was curious about something. Yukimura simply nodded to show his readying to receive Sasuke's intel.

"The two woman you just fought are known as the kitsune hime twins as you might already know. But they are no enemies of ours, they are in fact the disciples of Lady Hikari herself. This intel comes from from Lord Shingen who was informed by Lady Hikari of their identity in their private discussions. Their appearance here was no mere coincidence or act of deviousness but rather a mission to retrieve and protect their master. I'd advise you to not pursue them. They will see to her needs and she will be protected without a doubt from further attack." Sasuke reported. He began to scratch the side of his face characteristically when he would voice a personal opinion. "I know you both want to run after them and get a sense of closure from your encounter but now is not the time. We need to report back to Lord Shingen. Leave them to me. Besides if you meet them again whose to say you wont stand there love struck again?" Sasuke teased as he watched the two men slightly lower their heads in embarrassment of their childish mistakes. Sasuke then let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry there is no need to feel so embarrassed. After all they are no ordinary women, they are two of the strongest women in the land of the rising sun. I am sure you will be able to settle it out with them at another time. For now, we have much more pressing issues to deal with. A new enemy has shown their presence here with no banner or purpose apart from their clear intent on the capture of Lady Hikari." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He had no idea who was behind this, but he had a feeling that this was just merely the beginning. With the pressing issue both warriors headed on home. But both felt a sense of uncertainty and a deep yearning for closure for the events that had just transpired.

~~~Kitsune hime twins ~~~

"What in the HELL was that Aki!" demanded a furious Mego. She was pissed. Never in all their years as partners had she seen her best friend just stand there! Like an invisible rope had bound both Aki and the tiger of Kai and all they could do is just stare at each other. It was unforgivable! You never let the enemy get the best of you! It was one of the most basic lessons of any training in fighting. They had safely arrived home from the battle in time to get Hikari the urgent medical attention she was in need of. Mego had been surprised they were no followed but that was the least of her worries at the time. It was just a relief to have Aneue safe from harm. but still the matter of Aki's behavior needed to be settled. Mego stomped around the room flailing her hands about as she began a long rant about how reckless Aki was and how she could have jeopardized the mission. Tsukiyo lay quietly at the door of the room listening intently at her companion who was all worked up. As for Aki, all she heard was blah, blah, blah and the blur of Mego pacing profusely around the room in and out of her vision. She couldn't help it. She just couldn't get the image of the dashing Sanada Yukimura out of her head. Those big muscles that seemed like they had been chiseled into his body that could make any girl swoon, the ruffle of his hair that reflected his wild tiger side not to mention it was downright sexy, his graceful and carefully persecuted speech that showed his high birth and those chestnut brown eyes of his that shone brightly, reflecting his pure soul, pride, courage and honour. Aki let out a long exaggerated sigh. Depending on the answer Hikari received, she might yet be able to see him again and get to know him more personally. And then maybe... Aki's face grew bright red in embarrassment at the thought of Sanada Yukimura, the young tiger of Kai falling in love with her. Mego stopped abruptly at the sound of Aki's sigh.

"Are you even LISTENING?" retorted Mego. Despite this Aki wasn't paying any attention to her at all. How odd thought Mego. She approached Aki more closely and waved her hand in front of Aki's face.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked and AKk suddenly jumped at the sound of to the question coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry Mego I must have zoned out. You were saying?" Aki looked at her still in a daze.

"Oh forget it. If words won't get through to you then I don't have a choice. I will see what you're thinking and whats in your heart with my swords!" she challenged and withdrew her swords making empty words full of meaning. Aki looked at her friend. She knew she was just deeply concerned about what came over her but the thought of a fight got her riled up. She giggled to herself, it had been too long since they had done this.

"Challenge accepted. It's been too long anyway since we really battled it out hasn't it? " she said in a clearly excited tone. She couldn't deny she missed her usual brawls with Mego. Recently they'd been more busy with their lady lessons then training. No matter what, whenever they wanted to know what weighed heavy on the others mind and heart they only need exchange blows and everything came clear. The secret code between close warriors. Aki picked up her spear and swung it to face Mego.

"You're on. But I won't go easy on you Okami-chan." she smirked using her childhood nickname for extra tease.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Amai-chan" Mego grinned back, soul beginning to burn at the thought of the battle before her.

Both Mego and Aki exited the main house to an open paddock next to the castle and stood 20 paces away from each other. The wind blew softly letting the strands of their hair gently blow and casting a calm over the battlefield. Taking this moment of serenity, both girls inhaled deeply in sync before drawing their weapons and stepping into their fighting stance. This scene had played over many times in their life, from when they were just learning to wield weapons as adolescents, to the present day. Mego felt a sense of nostalgia as it occurred to her at that moment, this may be the last time they fight together for a long time. Aki stared from across the gap with a flare in her eyes, she knew she had to tell her best friend how she felt and she had to get her to understand her feelings. It saddened her though, knowing she had found something her dear friend had yet to discover. "I must show her how it feels to be in love" she thought to herself. Mego moved her back leg slightly back grinding the dirt that lay underneath signifying the start of the battle. One more blow of the wind and within a flash both girls charged forward crying out their war cries as the first clash of sword on spear were heard through the area. They stood there locked in combat. Mego's two sword crossed stopping Aki's spear. Both weapons trembling at the sheer force both fighters were exerting. Aki and Mego stared each other down, communicating through their actions and body language. As quickly as they had charged at each both they jumped apart to breathe. As they panted they continued to stare at each other, and the fire in their hearts began to sore as they both summoned their fighting aura's.

"This fight is more serious than any others before it. I will not LOSE!" Mego yelled as her aura swelled taking on a light blue appearance.

Feeling the swell of Mego's spirit Aki could only respond with her own bright red aura bursting into full force. With these two powerful aura's blazing, any wildlife within a hundred meter radius promptly left from the imbalance such force brought.

"Bring it on Mego!" Aki roared as she ran towards Mego. Mego in return met her in the middle releasing a flurry of blows at Aki. Aki feinted through the attacks and responded with her own furious flurry of attacks. Mego and Aki continued this, parrying, dodging and feinting the others onslaught as if it were a rehearsed dance. The sound of clashing steel rang and the sparks of connecting steel flew all ways as the two continued their fight bearing their very soul to each other. Splitting apart again, they started to have more labored breathing. "Time to step it up a notch" they both thought as they changed their stance to show their change of tactics. Within seconds the wind started to pick up as Mego summoned the power of wind by twirling her blades in her hands. Aki on the other hand began to summon the power of fire using her spear to control it in flowing motions. They cried out as they rushed in at full speed and headstrong at each other as wind and fire clashed together.

"Winged tornado" Mego roared.

"Wheel of fire" Aki howled

When the two attacks collided the result was both beautiful and catastrophic. Through their sheer power they had managed to create an enormous fire whirl but in its making, both girls had been able to come to realize each other. Having been flung back due to the blast both girls picked themselves up and faced the problem blazing in front of them.

"Mego we may have gone a bit far." Aki said in an uncanny calm voice.

" Mother of... Aki we have to stop that or it's going to burn down the entire castle and maybe even the village." Mego exclaimed, showing her fear of the situation through her voice.

"If Aneue sees this were both going to get our buts kicked!" Mego cried as they both flinched at the mental image the statement brought about.

"We need to strip it of it's oxygen supply Mego." Aki ordered looking straight at Mego showing her faith in her through her eyes. She knew she was the only one that could do this.

"Alright no sweat!" Mego yelled as she charged up to the fire whirl and began to create a vacuum effect with her swords sucking all the air and sequentially the oxygen from and around the fire whirl. It wasn't long before the danger was averted and an exhausted Mego collapsed onto the ground. She was beat from the amount of energy she had exhorted.

"Aki?" Mego asked.

"Yes Mego?" Aki replied

"I understand now how you feel. When you know for sure he is the man you think he is, lets have another battle." Aki nodded in agreement as she lay next to Mego on the ground.

"I promise I will. This is not the end Mego. It's the beginning for us." Aki proclaimed. With that she got up and started making her way back to the castle.

"So did you enjoy the display?" Asked Hikari to the man who had watched the entire fight unfold.

"Yes I did Lady Hikari, I didn't realise how much those two had grown up since I last saw them. They've become quite the fighters and quite the beautiful young ladies." He replied giddily as he smiled his golden smile.

"I never thought to have you here so soon, Maeda Keiji." exclaimed Lady Hikari.

Author note:

moshi moshi = Hello. (Usually used when answering the phone but can be used in this context.)

Okami-chan = Wolfie

Amai-chan = Softie. (Usually amai is treated as meaning sweet. But it also is used to mean soft)


	5. Aniue

**Update**

Uni is quite busy at the moment so I have been unable to write much though I've been trying to aim to the story going so we can get to some mushy parts. (^3^) (I know you're all waiting to see how it develops teehee). I'll try to at least write a chapter each week if I can though I can't guarantee much. Hopefully from mid-June when I'm on break from Uni for a month I can really get into writing this. I'm sorry for anyone who is dying to read more! I try to make my writing flow and sound good as well so I am trying to bring quality out rather than quantity. Also thankyou for reading and if you have time I'd appreciate any reviews, whether it's constructive criticism or just supportive comments. They are what helps any writer keep going.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Aniue (****兄上****)**

Keiji stood admiring the stirring display of combat he had just witnessed. Lady Hikari had joined him by his side watching the afterglow of Mego and Aki's fight. It had been how many years now? two? three? he shook his head at his inability to recall the last time he had seen these fiery girls. "I meant to return sooner but I was held up with Ieyasu and Mitsunari again reminiscing about Hideyoshi's earlier life before he became so..." Keiji lowered his head in silent sadness at the thought of the monster his beloved child friend had become. The loss of his friend was still fresh in his mind even though they were currently in a period of peace if one could call it that. Lady Hikari put an understanding hand on his shoulder and flashed a loving smile when he turned his head to confront the hand that had so warmly touched him. He smiled and accepted Lady Hikari's kindness. It had been so long that he had forgotten how at ease he could be around this house and these people whom he treasured so dearly.

"About that letter you wrote me Hikari-hime..." Keiji was cut off suddenly by the high pitch sound of an excited woman. "KEIJI!" Aki squealed. "Is it really you?" If Mego was truly a wolf, her ears would have turned to the sound of Keiji's name being shouted. However, as a normal human she turned her head toward the source of such excitement. It didn't take long for the second cry of his name to come except Mego's came as more a surprise than an exclamation. "Keiji! Hisashiburi*! Wait. Aneue what are you doing up? You should be in bed resting!" she remarked. Lady Hikari chuckled " My dear Mego, if you think being knocked out would stop me do you think I would have ever been able to teach you anything?" she explained with a calm quiet smile on her face. Mego looked down in embarrassment. Of course her teacher couldn't be that weak! What in the blazes was she thinking. When she looked up she remembered Keiji was still standing there. A fun idea then popped into her mind as her lips curled up into a sinister grin. "You know, Aki and I were just getting sick of fighting each other don't you think Aki? What do you say Keiji? Want to see how much we've grown Aniue?" She said deviously as she walked swiftly to Aki's side. She turned to Aki to give her signature face of mischief, one eyebrow raised with her wild thoughts creeping the edges of her mouth upwards slightly. Aki laughed maliciously as she met her trusted partner in crime.

"But Mego, do you think Keiji can really handle the two of us? Surely he is not strong enough to handle the charm of two beautiful women?" she teased returning Mego's look with her own mischievous look. Keiji stiffened at the vibe he was getting from them. He knew they'd gotten stronger, and in years past he used to be able to ward both of them off in their combined attack no problem but now? He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle them. Sure he was no stranger to battle having faced many tough enemies in the recent years, but he was a lover not a fighter.

"Ladies, please, do we need to fight? Can't we enjoy a nice cup of tea and converse in peace? Must we always fight?" he pleaded, opening his arms out wide in a gestured embrace, knowing full heartily that when those two got their heads together and put their minds to something it wasn't going to be easy to convince them to do otherwise.

"Come on Aniue, the count is still 9-0. Aki and I need to at least get one win in before we get hitched and besides, 9 is an unlucky number you know." Mego whined, trying to get Keiji to allow them to have some fun. She couldn't think of anything she'd rather do than battle it out one last time together against Keiji like they had so many times in their younger years. When Aki leaves for Takeda their legacy as the Kitsune hime twins will go with her. She pouted in frustration as Aki gave the puppy dog eye look towards Keiji helping Mego's appeal.

Keiji really had no choice in the matter, aside from the number 9 being an unlucky number, these girls whom he treasured like his own two little sisters were not easy to say no to. Especially when Mego was pouting and Aki was using her puppy dog eyes to melt his heart. He sighed in defeat. There was only really one way to find out how much they had grown, they were right about that, but he had hoped they could have talked things out like normal ladies would. He tucked Yukemichi away and withdrew his sword giving Mego and Aki the signal that he was getting serious. "Ok you win. How can I say no? But I won't go easy on you. After that earlier display I'd like to not be burnt to a crisp if thats ok with you two." He smirked as he bent his knees and spread his legs getting into a fighting stance.

Aki giggled. "We wouldn't do that to you Aniue, but that doesn't mean we will go easy on you. Ready Mego?" she asked turning to her partner to receive a determined nod in response.

"Aneue, you might want to move back a bit to safety." Mego advised. Hikari, taking her words as wisdom, moved back to a safe distance. When she was perceived to be far enough away Mego began the onslaught by leaping into a sprint from where she stood towards Keiji. As she rushed forward with Aki right behind her they diverged into a fork path designed to surround Keiji. Keiji knew this technique all to well, after all he was the one who taught them the maneuver. He braced himself to time it perfectly so they'd end up attacking each other instead of him. Mego flashed a smirk as she came around to Keiji's side and calculated what Keiji's move was. In order to prevent them from hitting him and instead hitting each other he would have to step backwards at the right time. Aki and Mego were prepared for this as they followed through with what Keiji expected them to do waiting for their perfect time to counter. Just as Keiji went to move backwards Mego twisted her body in order to change the momentum and direction in which she was heading and she went straight for Keiji whilst Aki did the same on the opposite side. There was the clash of swords as Mego's blades met Keiji's giant Katana. As he pushed back Mego with force he was met with an onslaught of jabs from Aki's Naginata**. "Heh." uttered Keiji as sweat beaded down his face. They were even more ruthless than before and smarter. He had to switch to offense if he was going to get anywhere with this fight. He couldn't hide his feelings of pride that welled up during the fight as he witnessed firsthand how much these girls had grown and learned. He swung his sword around fending off the onslaught of Aki and Mego who fought with all their might. In the flurry of blows Mego gave Aki a silent signal that the two of them only knew via the look on her face as they lay in wait, waiting for Keiji to pull out one of his ultimate moves. Keiji having decided he had seen enough had already come to the conclusion of using this technique. He pushed Mego and Aki backwards and when he had enough space he started twirling his blade side to side building up wind power, much like Mego's technique which she had learned from him.

"Sorry ladies but this fight is over." Keiji yelled as he swung his sword towards the ground. In that split moment both Mego and Aki split from the line of fire making a quick dash around to Keiji's side and back. Within a flash Mego was positioned at Keiji's back on one knee facing away from him as her blades both aligned with his spine in an attack that if persecuted would have severed his spinal cord. Aki was on Keiji's left with her Naginata two inches away from Keiji's neck. Keiji froze for moment in fear for his life before he realized what just happened. He then burst out laughing. It was a heart warming and nostalgic laugh that Mego and Aki hadn't heard in years. He couldn't believe they'd finally gotten him after all the years they had attempted to best him, and he couldn't deny how proud he was of them both. He knew then that the men they would marry would have gained not just a wife. But also one of the best female warriors in all of Japan.

"I do believe that is our win." Mego declared proudly as she stood up and sheathed her weapon. As suddenly as they had won, she came over with a fit of giggles as Aki joined her and Keiji in laughing at the victory they had just claimed and because it felt like the only way to express the feelings they shared. Lady Hikari joined in the laughter but in a more muffled giggle behind her hand as a respected lady would laugh. It was great to see such joy lighten up the day.

~~~~ Takeda ~~~~

Your lordship I can not face you after returning home without saving Lady Hikari. I am not worthy..." Yukimura lamented in front of his lord having returned from his attempt to save Lady Hikari in defeat and refusing to look at his Lord in the face. He was ashamed that he could be so overcome with a woman with such beautiful long chestnut brown hair and beautiful eye... NO. He couldn't think such thoughts. He had shamed himself and the Takeda clan for his lack of strength in battle. It was unforgivable. " Your lordship, I humbly accept any punishment you deem necessary for my defeat." He stated bowing till his head rested on the floor he sat on. Shingen looked at his young cub and couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for him as Sausuke recalled the events of what unfolded in the battle.

"I can confirm that Lady Hikari made it safe back to her house and has received the care she needed. She sent a message for you stating not to worry as she is in safe hands and recovering well and to pardon her disciples impertinent behavior when rescuing her. " Sasuke scratched the back of his head "Still I do not really know much about these Kitsune hime twins apart from the fact they are the disciples of Lady Hikari. There is no information on their birth, origin or even age." He reported. Shingen then turned to his young cub who was bowed submissively in front of his gaze.

"Yukimura. When you met this girl what did you feel?" He asked in a serious tone. Yukimura quickly sat up to address his lordship as was custom when asked to speak.

"Your Lordship, I cannot describe in words the feelings and actions that occurred at that very moment. I felt a fire light in my heart as our eyes met and I couldn't keep my gaze away. I don't know what came over me but she just stood there as well doing nothing. It was like time stopped and there was only the two of us." He exclaimed whilst gripping at his heart and looking down in shame. Lord Shingen then let out a load roaring laugh. To think, his fiery young cub stopped in his tracks by the eyes of a beautiful woman. It was just to much for the old lord. Yukimura sat there confused, unable to fathom why his Lordships response to his recall of events was an outburst of laughter. When Shingen finally stopped he walked over to his young cub as Yukimura embraced to be punched in the face as was usual when he did something wrong. Instead Shingen ruffled his hair in his affectionate way of rewarding Yukimura for good behavior and actions. His young cub may have already become surpassed him and become commander of the Takeda army through his actions as a promising leader, but in the affairs of love he was still a young cub that needed guidance. Yukimura looked up to his lord. "Yukimura, whilst you didn't rescue Lady Hikari you managed to help ward off the enemy whilst her disciples got her to the medical attention she needed. In your heart you knew she wasn't a threat." Shingen stated. Shingen shared a quiet thought to himself. "I wonder how long it will take him to figure out Aki is the girl he speaks of."

Masamune sat contemplating all that Sasuke had relayed about the mysterious duo that had ruffled them up so much. He grasped at the hilt of his swords as he recalled the blonde haired fox who had managed to get under his skin. He itched for a rematch with her, and to think she was Lady Hikari's disciple? That made him even more excited for the potential of a rematch. He couldn't help but feel admiration for them both. It was a brave feat for them to brave the battlefield in order to save their Lady. He recalled his own feelings towards his army, no man left behind. "Tch" he breathed. Loyal woman were hard to come by.

~~~~ Dinner time ~~~~

Aki and Lady Hikari all laughed at Keiji's imitation of a grumpy 13 year old Mego who refused to wear any hair ornaments in her hair in preparation for a visiting lord. "I'm not wearing anything in my hair for some pompous lord!" Kieji mimicked in a high pitch voice. Mego pouted the whole time whilst Keiji recollected the story and then proceeded to tell the story of when Keiji tried to flirt with one of the local girls only to get chased to the forest past the rice fields by her furious husband who was waving his cleaver around with murderous intent. A roar of laughter ensued through the images it brought back and the fond memories they shared. This exchange of stories went on for hours as they reminisced about the old days and caught up with what events had unfolded. When they finally settled after dinner Lady Hikari took her chance to make an announcement.

"Aki, Mego, I have some important news for you both so listen carefully. Although I may have had a rough trip home my trip to Takeda was filled with good news and success. As I discussed before we left, Aki, Lord Shingen has agreed to take you in as his ward so you might learn the ways of being a lady in a real context." She stated calmly. "Yes!" shouted Aki as she got up and started to dance around in excitement. Mego jumped up as well and started dancing around with her in excitement for her friend. "Congratulations Aki! You're going to be a real lady and maybe even find a striking husband." Mego added giving her an eyebrow raise when saying the words striking husband. Aki giggled like a teenage girl at her friends remark. She was just so excited! It's all she ever wanted, to be a proper lady and to find a dashing husband who she could love and serve. She was ready for a new life and new experiences as would any girl who had been quite sheltered most of her life.

"That's not all the news I have. Aren't you wondering why Keiji is here at all?" Hikari asked looking quizzically at her disciples. They both stopped dancing and returned to their respective seats, listening intently. "I couldn't very well send Aki away and have you mope around here all day Mego. I also knew that you'd be too much for any one lord to handle since you're such a wild spirit. I wrote to Keiji seeking guidance in the matter and he came up with a brilliant idea. Keiji would you like to share it?" She asked him looking at him full of confidence. Mego shot a frown Keiji's way. Keiji laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Typical Mego always thinking I'm plotting something" he thought.

"Well you see, I gathered a woman like you needs to spend some time seeing the outside world before she'd be ready to settle down. So I'm going to take you with me traveling around Japan." Keiji stated as Hikari interjected "That means you'll be visiting lords from all regions as well so you'll have to exercise your lady lessons I've taught you. Perhaps you might find a strapping husband of your own on your adventure?" she chirped. Mego sat with her mouth wide open. She didn't know how to react or feel, she was so excited! Her and Keiji traveling around Japan? How could she ever thank them enough? Aki poked the frozen Mego in the shoulder. "Mego you in there?" she asked. Snapping back to reality Mego quickly turned to Keiji.

"So when do we leave?" she asked.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

*Hisashiburi = Long time no see (Had to write it in Jap, it's one of my favourite words :P)

** I decided to change Aki's weapon from simply being a 'spear' to a Naginata. I was doing some research on female fighters in the Sengoku period (they exist) and found that they commonly wielded Naginata as a choice weapon as it was advantageous over other weapons. Also women were usually found fighting to protect their homes and as such they had Naginatas hanging on the walls to be retrieved when needed.

Aniue = (Honourable) Older brother.


	6. Arrival at Takeda

**Update:** Hey guys I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I appreciate all the reviews you have given me and I look forward to more. At this point I have full intentions of continuing on this story and I hope you will continue to read and review. I've left replies to the reviews at the bottom. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Sengoku Basara, they belong to Capcom. I own Mego and Aki however. Muahahaha.

* * *

**Arrival in Takeda**

The sky was clear and the temperature was just perfect on the morning Mego, Aki and Keiji were to start on their way to the Takeda residence where they would transfer Aki to the strong hands of the Takeda clan. Mego stood next to her horse, Kinfu (金風) caressing her neck and speaking to her softly as she had always done since she was first paired up with her. She'd been a wild filly to break in due to her wild spirit and speediness from her thoroughbred side of her bloodline, but Mego had an uncanny ability to communicate to animals. She knew what they were thinking and feeling and used that to calm and befriend them. She had never tamed Kinfu, but rather befriended her trusted steed through love, care and many fond memories. The two were inseparable when an outing was to be had and with Mego's blonde hair and Kinfu's golden Palomino coat they were like a copy of the other in a different species. Lady Hikari always remarked at how it seemed Mego was chosen by Kinfu the day she took Mego and Aki to pick their horses, not the other way around. Aki on the other had been running about trying to pack her things whilst attempting to maintain her excitement. Her horse, Fumi, whinnied at her flustered companion who was frolicking about like spring had come. Fumi was the same shade of chestnut brown as Aki's hair was with a white diamond shaped marking on her face. Mego, Kinfu and Fumi stood there following the movements of Aki as she ran back and forth, heads and eyes following her rushed movements. Mego couldn't help but chuckle at her childhood friend. Compared to Aki she'd brought very little with her for her journey and at her rate, they'd be leaving tomorrow morning instead. Knowing fully well that she would still be waiting at least another hour or so, she observed the saddle and bridle on Kinfu, making sure it was tight enough but not too tight as to cause girth rash or anything to Kinfu. She then went to look at her bags to triple check she had everything she needed. "Let's see, Kimonos, hair brush, geta..." She trailed off into her head as she recalled all her contents and when satisfied she had everything, she moved on to checking Fumi's preparations. Keiji sat on the edge of the verandah of the castle relaxing as we watched the girls go about their preparations which brought a smile to his face. They seemed to have started to bloom over the last couple of days through their excitement and eagerness to the adventures that were heading their way. As Aki finally announced she was ready to leave, Keiji downed the last of the sake Lady Hikari had given him returning his gratitude to her as he went to his horse and mounted giving the signal they were to start heading out.

"Mego, Aki, its time to go." Keiji announced as he mounted his steed. Both Mego and Aki followed suit mounting their steeds and turning to Lady Hikari to say their farewells.

"Thankyou for all you have done for me. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you." said Mego sincerely as she bowed deeply to her dearest Aneue.

"I will never forget you Aniue! I will come and visit soon! Until then take care!" shouted Aki with a beaming smile on her face. Lady Hikari gave them both an affectionate smile in return for their kind words. "You girls will do me proud." she said as she waved them goodbye.

Watching their backs as the left, Lady Hikari couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. They were the daughters she never had and there they were, leaving the nest to fly on their own wings. Tears rolled down her face as she waved them goodbye for what felt like an eternity. She could only wait now to see how they would grow and hopefully she'd have two weddings to attend in the near future but for now she'd have to start getting used to the quiet of a now empty castle.

~~~~ Takeda two days later ~~~~

Kojuro was readying the small group of men they had brought on their trip to Takeda for their long ride home back to Oshu whilst his lord, Masamune made his final farewell to Yukimura. It had been a much longer trip than they had anticipated but what could you expect when a new enemy starts up trouble. Besides, the young Boss of Oshu couldn't stand around when men were just capturing innocent women. That was completely dishonorable and barbaric, the sort of actions that reminded the dragons right eye of Oda Nobunaga. A devil that was long since slain which was knowledge that kept many people in Japan sleeping peacefully every night. Regardless they had many duties to attend at home and Kojuro couldn't help but feel a slight longing to spend some time on the fields. Whist he was hypnotized by his thoughts whilst preparing his horse he heard the familiar sound of clattering armour behind him signifying that the boss had finished his business and they'd be heading out shortly.

"Kojuro, it's time to leave, rally the men." Masamune demanded as he swiftly climbed onto his horse and sat in his unique riding position, leaning back in the saddle with his hands folded across his chest. Kojuro barked the orders to the men and followed suit in mounting his horse.

"**Are you ready guys?"** shouted Masamune, his usual way of getting his men pumped up before a ride or battle. The roaring response from his men confirmed their eagerness to get going on the long journey ahead of them. It would be a few months before they'd visit Takeda again but the men were missing home and to an extent so was Masamune. "It's going to be a few very long and boring months. I wonder if I can track down that girl... I must have a rematch with her." Masamune quietly thought to himself. Yukimura stood at the gates of the Takeda clans residence to see his rival off. With Masamune's leave everything was likely to settle down into a period of peace. For the young tiger of Kai that meant there was little to do but train and hold councils. Yukimura let out a deep sigh. "Why the long face commander" enquired Sasuke who had appeared by his lords side. Yukimura flinched away whilst turning towards Sasuke who had caught him off guard. "Sasuke, you surprised me." said Yukimura. "Commander I have news. It appears a small party consisting of Maeda Keiji, two woman and a wolf are making their way here and will arrive within the hour. From what our intel has reported, they have been traveling from Lady Hikari's residence which leads us to believe that one of the girls is Akihime, the woman we are to be taking in as our ward." reported Sasuke. Yukimura gave him a nod of approval and Masamune turned around. "Huh? Two women and a wolf you say?" he repeated to Sasuke who nodded back in confirmation. Yukimura and Masamune both had a gaping expression as memories flooded from their battle with the Kitsune hime twins and the almost invisible midnight coated wolf that accompanied them. "Of course! The wolf! That means the two woman are the ones who took Lady Hikari." thought both Masamune and Yukimura. Masamune's mood suddenly changed like lightening. He turned to Kojuro with a gleam in his eyes. "Kojuro, we will stay here a little longer. I have some unfinished business with one of those woman." he announced as his face crept into his notorious cocky smirk. Kojuro was taken back. He'd never seen his lord like this unless he knew a fight with Yukimura was coming up. Yukimura looked at his rival and saw that he too was feeling a stirring inside that was brought on by one of the girls for him. He gripped at his chest where the feeling stirred before finally shaking his head to clear his mind and turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke, we must make preparations for Akihime and inform his lordship of her arrival. Send out a welcoming party for our guests." he ordered. Sasuke swiftly made his leave vanishing into thin air whilst Masamune sat mounted on his horse running through ways of beating the blonde kitsune. Yukimura quickly made his way to the whereabouts of Shingen to inform him of Akihime's arrival. It was a bit earlier than expected especially after the event of a week ago with Lady Hikari being kidnapped and all. Shingen was sitting on the edge of the porch looking out into the garden when Yukimura made his appearance. "Your lordship, Sasuke has just informed me that Akihime will be arriving within the hour with Keiji, another woman and a wolf." reported Yukimura. Shingen gave him a grunt of approval. "Yukimura, Akihime is to be our guest here. I expect you to see that she is attended as needed." commanded Shingen. "Of course your lordship. I will make sure Akihime is comfortable and has her every need seen to." he said bowing deeply to his lord. Shingen gave Yukimura leave as he continued to watch the garden. A smile formed on his face as he was entertained by the thoughts of what new adventures awaited for their household with the addition of a young lady.

~~~~ one hour later ~~~~

Tsukiyo ran on ahead of the horses enjoying the opportunity to get some good exercise in as well as enjoying the rush of smells from unfamiliar territory. Mego watched her companion enjoying herself and giggled at how happy she looked. Aki joined into the giggles until a small escort came to greet them stopping Tsukiyo's gallivanting. "Maeda Keiji, Akihime and companions, we are here on orders from commander Yukimura to escort you to Takeda's castle. Please follow us." announced a soldier. Mego and Aki looked to Keiji for guidance who simply gave the soldier a nod of compliance as they followed them to the castle. Little did the two girls know what they were riding into.

Sasuke stood at the gates waiting patiently for their guests to arrive. He couldn't help but feel the nervous vibes he was getting from Yukimura and Masamune who were also waiting for them but for other reasons than simply greeting. Kojuro stood on the opposite side of the gate to Sasuke and both men shared a knowing look to each other as they couldn't help but feel the uneasiness of their lord and commander. Yukimura and Masamune stared down the road waiting for the first glimpse of the party to arrive. Suddenly, a black speck appeared on the horizon and slowly transformed into the shape of a wolf as it came closer and closer. Following close by was the escort and... Masamune and Yukimura's hearts both suddenly skipped a beat as the image of two familiar woman and Maeda Keiji came into sight. Mego and Aki looked ahead to see the familiar red and blue clad warriors Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune standing at the gates as their welcoming party. Mego turned and grinned at Aki who had already caught onto the same thought, they'd been waiting for them and that meant they'd want a rematch. Mego couldn't help but give out a giggle of excitment, she'd been itching to have a real fight with this Date guy for a while and this time, she knew she could count on backup from Aki. As they finally closed the gap between them a curious Tsukiyo ran up to the duo and reacquainted their smell with her nose. Yukimura and Masamune were taken aback as the bold wolf walked around them sniffing them intently. Yukimura just simply watched the creature walk around him whilst a bold Masamune gave her a rub on her head which earned him a lick and a body rub against his leg indicating that Tsukiyo liked him. Mego seeing this let out a loud hearty laugh. "It appears Tsukiyo has taken a liking to the one eyed dragon." she said as she swiftly dismounted her horse to greet them. Aki and Keiji followed suit as they walked up to them together in greeting. "Yukimura, Masamune it's been a while! You are looking well." stated Keiji as he beamed a smile. Yukimura and Masamune returned similar greetings before taking it upon themselves to confront the two girls, Aki standing in front of Yukimura and Mego in front of Masamune. Yukimura stood frozen and unsure as to what he should say to the girl in front of him. He looked at her face, her beautiful face and into her chocolate orbs... Wait! He knew those eyes! " You're the woman from before! The one with the red kitsune mask!" He exclaimed as he suddenly came to the realisation of who she was. Aki giggled in response lifting her hand to her mouth as she did so. Mego found it admirable that he had recognized her, any girl could have brown hair, brown eyes and wear a white haori and red hakama. Without realising themselves but observed by Kojuro, both Masamune and Mego made a simular pose whilst waching Yukimura and Aki's conversing. Both had slouched with Mego leaning her hip towards Masamune and placed one hand on that hip whilst Masamune lent towards the castle with his hands folded. They both wore a grin of amusement as they watched the scene play out. Yukimura didn't know what to do, he just stood there aloof from the recent turn of events. At this point Sasuke stepped in to take over whilst his commander got his wits about him. "I presume you are Akihime. Am I correct?" asked Sasuke. "Yes that would be me. May I ask who you are? You appear to be a ninja at first look." stated Aki. Yukimura snapped out of his daze as Sasuke introduced himself his usual way. "Ah... I am Sanada Yukimura. It's an honour to meet you Akihime." stuttered Yukimura as he bowed politely in greeting. Aki couldn't help but let out another giggle. "Please call me Aki, there is no need to be so formal. I am your guest but I do not want that to hinder our friendship." responded Aki. Mego was proud of her. She could have sworn she would probably freeze up again or become too shy to even hold a conversation, but instead she'd shown confidence which was one of her strongest points as a character. Suddenly Yukimura turned to Mego. "Hello, My name is Sanada Yukimura. I am the commander of the Takeda army. Might I know who you are?" asked Yukimura. Mego caught off guard gave Yukimura a surprised look and seemed slightly flustered. "Me?" she said pointing to her nose with her index finger as people in Japan did when gesturing to themselves. Masamune and Kojuro both turned to focus their attention on her and she felt even more overwhelmed. "C'mon get it together." she thought in her mind. " My name is Mego, and this is Tsukiyo. It's an honour to meet you" she stated giving Tsukiyo a scratch behind the ear which she responded by licking her hand in affection. "Megohime is it?" said Masamune as he was now able to put a name to the face. Mego looked at him and saw he had a mischievous smile. She knew he was itching for their rematch. She flashed him back an equally mischevious smirk. " I wouldn't say I'm much of a hime but it is a title I bare. " she stated looking straight at Masamune. As a sudden stare off started between the pair a slight spark of tension began to spark between them. "Hey Megohime, it's time we have the **party** you promised me last time we fought. I am not going to fooled by your tricks this time, **you see?**" stated an eager Masamune. " What makes you think the outcome will be any different one eyed dragon? I'll just invent a new way to beat you." spat a just as eager Mego who was raring for battle. Just as they started to inch forward they were snapped out of it by the arrival of Shingen. "Yukimura, why didn't you inform me our guests had arrived?" quizzed Shingen. "Your Lordship, I am so sorry I got carried away with formalities and introductions. Please forgive me. " replied Yukimura as he bowed deeply. Shingen observed the two woman before him, a beautiful young lady who seemed as delicate as a flower to his right and a blonde haired, wild spirited woman to his left. "Blonde hair and a green and blue eye. How strange" he thought to himself. Storing that thought in his head for another day he reached out to feel their warrior spirits and sure enough was able to feel it coming from them but more strongly from a riled up Mego whose name he had overheard on his way to greeting them. "Takeda old man, I can't let you take this woman yet. I have unfinished business with her from Lady Hikari's rescue. Before I hand her over I'd like to resolve that business." requested a stirred Masamune. "Well if he is allowed to make requests then I'll make my own." stated an exhilarated Mego. "I hear that both you and Sanada Yukimura took on Oda Nobunaga together and defeated him. Well Aki and I seem to have no need to hide behind kitsune masks anymore and well if your going to have her as your ward wouldn't you want to know her strength?" she appealed to lord Shingen. "How about Aki and I take on Yukimura and Masamune to see who is the stronger team?" she finished beaming a crafty smile to lord Shingen and bowing deeply to show her respect. Shingen let out a roar of laughter. "What a woman this one was" he thought. "Very well, I accept your conditions. Lets see how the a pair of foxes fair against a dragon and a tiger." replied Shingen who was curious to see the outcome of such a battle. Aki looked at Mego in a look of slight anger. "I hope you know what your doing. How in the world are we supposed to defeat them?" she spat. Mego looked Aki straight in the eyes and grabbed her shoulders. " Get a grip woman! You and me? We're an unstoppable team! If we can best Keiji, who knows us like the back of his hand we can get these guys." Mego stated confidently. Aki looked down with a look of doubt about her face. " C'mon Aki, you know I won't let them lay a finger on you." Mego said trying to rally her friends spirit. "Besides, if you fight you can spend some quality time with Yukimura~" she said giving her wink as she flushed at the thought. Aki gave a chuckle. "You know me too well Mego. What would I do without you?" she asked as they both giggled a bit more before heading out to a more open field to take their battle stances. 

* * *

Author notes:

Kinfu (金風) - "Golden wind".

Fumi - Treasured beauty

Review replies: 

**gEmOxOx: **

I was really glad to hear you loved the story especially after watching the anime. I constantly watch scenes when I am writing to make sure I am capturing their characters as accurately as possible. I just hope I can maintain it during the romance. I myself have read just about every English fanfiction on Sengoku Basara here and thought I'd write my own as I have pictured in my head. Also it's a lot fun to read all different types of stories!

**Animeforlife:**

Thankyou so much! It means a lot to me truly!

**Loverofanime:**

Hope you love this chapter then! Don't worry I've got the next chapter is written up but I need to go through it again before I'll post it. (I was going to upload it with this one but it was going to be 5k+ so I thought I'd split it them and make sure I get the fighting scene down pact.)


	7. Let's Party

Update: Sorry this is out a little later than anticipated. I hope you enjoy and thankyou for reading & reviewing :D

* * *

**Let's Party**

Yukimura and Masamune stood opposite Mego and Aki feeling a bit uneasy as it was unusual for them both to pair up unless united by a common cause, and unlike Masamune, Yukimura had no reason to be fighting them. If anything he'd rather be protecting Aki than fighting with her. He could tell that Masamune had his heart set on fighting Mego though and his Lord had approved of Mego's request so his honour demanded he fight. "What harm could come from a friendly match with Aki anyway" he thought. If she was truly a trained warrior as Mego claimed her to be,then he'd like to see what she could do for himself. He looked over to her at was greeted by a warm smile from her. His cheeks heated up as he gulped what felt like a large ball of air knowing this time he couldn't lose his cool. But during their gaze he seemed to start to connect with her on a warriors level, feeling a stirring inside him that he felt before a battle.

Mego and Masamune stared at each other from across the distance as they both unsheathed their swords and got into their battle stances. The tension between them crackled in the air and they were so focused on each other that even if a meteor came down from the sky they wouldn't have broken eye contact. Aki watched Yukimura closely as they followed suit to their partners in getting in their battle stances. Unfortunately Masamune and Yukimura were at a disadvantage as Aki and Mego had trained as partners for years and acted together as a single unit without even an utterance. Becoming inpatient with the tension, Masamune charged ahead "**Let's dance!"** he shouted as he headed straight for Mego. Yukimura slower to the start charged right beside him with his eyes set on Aki. Mego gave Aki a quick glance and nod in which she responded back in a nod and then set her eyes back on her target. She'd thrown her feelings to the back of her mind, she had something to prove here and she wanted to also prove to Mego she hadn't gone soft. As Masamune and Yukimura landed in the spot where Mego and Aki had been standing, both girls dodged to opposite sides avoiding the attack and effectively leaving Masamune and Yukimura to charge into empty air. Mego let out an audible chuckle, "You have to be quicker than that one eyed dragon and young tiger of Kai if you want to catch us." she teased.

Using their agility Aki and Mego doubled back approaching them from behind going in for the attack whilst they were still startled. Working in unity they both charged their respective opponents driving them into the defensive. Whilst Aki wasn't as aggressive as Mego she still held her own against Yukimura's two spears using her agility to dance around his return blows with admirable elegance. In the hypnotism of battle Yukimura couldn't help but find her fighting style admirable and mesmorising... Yukimura was finally able to lock into a standstill with Aki as they stared intensely and were caught in a moment. Meanwhile, Mego was on full assault at Masamune, which was being equally returned by Masamune. There were sparks flying everywhere as their blades clashed attack after attack. Finally, Mego and Masamune locked swords, blades shaking at the force they were exhorting and eyes piercing at each other, when Mego suddenly saw Aki struggling backwards in her peripheral vision. She gave a burst of strength pushing Masamune back and rushed to just narrowly block an attack that would have left Aki's arm with a gash. "Aki what in the hell are you doing?" demanded Mego. " Get yourself together, you're stronger than this, don't let you're feelings or doubts get to you." she encouraged as she began to defend off two attacks coming from Masamune and Yukimura.

"Tempest wind" yelled Mego as she began to spin around quickly lashing out blades of wind and managing to send Masamune and Yukimura flying ten feet away. By then Aki had gotten her wits about her and started showing her true fighting spirit as her aura flared into visible life. At that point, the battle had apparently become more serious with Mego pulling out her wind techniques and Aki's aura flaring into action. All four warriors began to omit their aura's as they all began to step the battle up to enter it's ultimate phase. They started their second round of attack by sending flurries of blows at each other in a constant circle of attacking and defending with Mego and Aki constantly covering for each other from attacks and using new counter attacks they'd developed as a team. Their synchronization was admirable, the acted as if they could read each others minds. Jumping, dodging, blocking and assisting with each other. They looked like they were dancing as their bodies moved fluidly through their onslaught. Masamune didn't know whether to be frustrated or impressed at their footwork and skill as fighters.

As Shingen, Keiji, Kojuro and Sasuke watched the battle from afar they all couldn't help but enjoy the intensiveness felt coming from the fight. Keiji took this time to fill in some of the blanks of Aki and Mego's history whilst they were watching giving Kojuro and Sasuke especially some valuable information on the mystery girls past. Both were fostered at a young age as they had no parents and had grown up together under the watchful eye of Lord Yoshitsugu until they were nine years old. At this time Lady Hikari had seeked to take them in to relieve Lord Yoshitsugu of them and to teach them how to be real ladies. Her real intentions however, having predicted the coming war was to protect the girls from being involved in the waring states until they were old and strong enough to fend for themselves. Despite this however, Shingen was more so enjoying the fight laid out before his eyes. The girls were keeping their own with the One eyed dragon and his young tiger through their teamwork. It was almost flawless the way the didn't even need to communicate in order to perform a tag team attack or defense. It was impressive and he had seen more than enough of what Aki could do to know that she would be a valuable addition to the Takeda clan. Lady Hikairi had trained them well, almost too well but luckily for these two there were men in this world strong enough to at least compete with them and wed.

Mego and Aki stood back collecting themselves as Masamune and Yukimura were preparing their special attacks. Mego knew that Aki and her were beginning to tire out. No matter how much training they did, it was inevitable that in a battle of stamina, men always had the upper hand when it came to trained samurai and lords like Masamune and Yukimura. "Aki, we need to use that move" Mego insisted as she knew the next round of attacks they'd set on them would be tougher to counter in their growing weariness. Aki nodded to her partner knowing she was on the same track in her mind and satrted twirling her Naginata around summoning heat around her. It was always a good feeling having heat surround her and keep her warm, she always felt protected whenever she was around fire. Likewise Mego started to twirl her blades creating gusts of wind around her as she calculated counter moves in her head with prowess. Masamune and Yukimura came running at them with fully charged special attacks and auras flaring. "**Death Fang!"**"Flare Storm!" shouted Masamune and Yukimura as they attacked Mego and Aki at the same time. Aki and Mego retaliated with their own attacks "Blades of Wind!" "Ring of fire!" they shouted, countering their attacks with their own. The resulting clash ended in a blast of energy as Mego and Aki were blown back having to regain their footing whilst Masamune and Yukimura had managed to get blown up into the air. This gave them the upper hand as they both prepared a second onslaught. "Aki get up, we have to do that move NOW!" exclaimed Mego as she began to panic at the incoming attack staring down at her. Aki jumped to her feet and together with Mego began to run and jumped up to meet Masamune and Yukimura in mid air. "Shit" thought Masamune as he saw what they were doing. They were preparing a combined attack of wind and fire with Mego having used the running start as a means of propelling more air into the fire Aki had built. Yukimura noticing the same threat that they were heading towards put more power behind his attack putting trust in Masamune to . "Blazing wheel!" "**Phantom Dive**" they shouted as Masamune and Yukimura put all their might behind their attack. " Volcanic tornado" shouted Mego and Aki in unison as they combined their fire and wind in one huge blast letting out a fire whirl towards Yukimura and Masamune.

From the spectator side it was a marvelous display seeing these ferocious attacks collide together but for an instant before they clashed there was an even bigger miracle. As they put their all behind the attack you could see the spirit of the tiger and dragon not only backing up Yukimura and Masamune, but also Aki and Mego respectively. Like their souls had reflected onto each other. At that split moment were it could be seen Keiji realised for the first time what it meant. He turned to Shingen who had the look of knowing on his face. "Did you see that Lord Shingen?" he asked. Shingen nodded his head and closed his eyes like he did before he said something deep and important. "It is said when a woman marries, she takes her husbands last name. But when a female warrior marries, it is said she takes on her husbands spirit. The men who marry those girls are going to have very powerful woman behind their backs keeping them tall." stated Shingen, opening his eyes at the end of his message and continuing to watch the fight unfold. Keiji, Kojuro and Sasuke all looked back to the battle absorbing in Lord Shingen's words.

The intensity of the blast sent all four flying and hitting the ground hard as dust flew up into the air. Mego got up on her feet, every inch of her body screaming in pain from the harsh landing that she had had no time to soften with wind. She was going to pay for that landing harshly over the next few days. She looked over to find Aki only to see that she laid on the ground unmoving as she couldn't even find the strength to get up. This wasn't good. With Aki out of commission and her present state she wasn't going to last long against the two of them. She pondered her options as Masamune got to his feet and scanned the battlefield with his ever seeing eye till he found her. He noticed that Aki was down and out which was a fortunate outcome for them. By this time Yukimura had also gotten to his feet by this time but instead of rushing in to finish the battle the noble young lord rushed to Aki's side in fear she might be dead. "Akihime, are you alright?" He shouted with fear in his voice as he pulled her into a seating position. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up into Yukimura's eyes with a slightly dazed look. "Sanada Yukimura is that you?" she asked weakly. She'd been knocked around pretty bad but she just needed some rest. "Don't worry Akihime, I will see you receive the appropriate medical attention." he announced as he picked her up bridal style and carried her off the field to seek medical attention for her. Good thought Masamune. He really had only wanted a one-on-one fight with Mego anyway. The tension on the battlefield grew as Masamune and Mego were locked in a stare off with each other. "This is it tough guy, the final round." Mego proclaimed as she panted from exhaustion but still managed to smirk at him. Her body had at least stopped aching from the initial pain of hitting the ground hard but she was spent and the look on Masmune's face told her he knew that too. "Go figure" she thought. She wasn't facing just any old opponent. Date Masamune was no pushover, he was known for his military prowess and observant nature. They usual basics for a successful warlord in these times. Masamune studied Mego who was showing clear signs of weakness and openings due to her exhaustion. He had her and he knew it. "It's been fun but now it's time to finish this **party" **he said wickedly. He charged towards her as she mustered her strength to give her one last burst of speed and strength. If she was going to go down, she was going to give it all she had. As he came in close she dodged around his attack. As he turned around to face her and swung his swords at her she swung her own. In a flash they stopped and from the distance it could be seen that they both had swords at each others throats. Mego was panting rapidly and could feel the shudder of her muscles that were demanding her to rest. She looked straight at the one eyed dragon and flushed him a genuine smile. "You know Date Masamune, you're not so bad." she said staring into his eyes. He looked straight back at her with an intensiveness in his eyes. "**You rock"** he replied flashing her his cocky smile. She felt her face flush a little from the look he gave her and then without a word she twisted and fell down to the ground on her back looking up at him still smiling and still holding her swords in her arms. "You win this round one eyed dragon, but I'll get you next time." She said confidently as she pointed a sword towards his chest before she closed her eyes and let the sword fall thus letting her muscles relax. Masamune sheathed his six claws. "Not bad, Megohime. You put up a bigger fight than any girl I've ever met." he complimented. She gave a chuckle back in response. "And I don't think you'll meet another girl who does." She stated looking straight into his eye as she said it. "Heh" replied Masamune as he extended her hand which she accepted as helped her up. As he did she stared into his face and for a moment they stood there locked in eye contact. Suddenly Keiji appeared beside them and interrupted the moment as they broke apart both feeling slightly embarrassed at the moment. "Mego are you ok?" Keiji asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine Keiji just very tired and sore." she replied giving a hearty laugh as she rubbed her lower back emphasizing a spot that hurt. "It's the best workout I have had in a while." she joked earning a laugh from Keiji. They walked back together to the Takeda castle where they were reunited with their respective companions.

"How is Aki doing?" Mego asked Shingen. "She is fine, Yukimura is seeing she gets the appropriate medical attention." replied Shingen. Mego smiled and Shingen returned a knowing smile back. "Aki would probably be as red as a tomato from all the attention she was getting from Yukimura" thought Mego.

Masamune had started getting ready to leave again having already delayed their trip home a few hours now when Kojuro came up to him. "Lord Masamune, whilst you were fighting I was able to talk with Maeda Keiji. I have been told that Megohime will be traveling around with Maeda Keiji to see the lands and lords of Japan. Keiji stated that if you would allow it, he'd like to show Oshu to Megohime in a few months time." he reported. Masamune looked towards the horizon with his hands crossed over his chest as he contemplated the idea. He couldn't help but feel a stirring inside at the thought of her company and the chance of another battle together. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know more about this woman and he couldn't help but be amused by her presence. Masamune mounted his stallion and headed over to where Mego was talking with Lord Shingen. Admiring her show of energy in conversation even after battle. He approached her on horse back. "Kojura informed me that you have intentions of traveling around and seeing Japan with the vagabond." he said cool and calm like. Mego turned towards him giving her full attention. "You would be correct." she replied. "If you have time you should stop by Oshu so I can beat you again." he said with a slight cheekiness to his voice. Mego, finally succumbing to the cool collected charisma of his gave him a chuckle. " I look forward to it, one eyed dragon." she said in a soft voice with a slight gleam in her eyes.

Happy with her response, Masamune left Takeda on the long trek home to Oshu. However this time rather than having conducted good business, being what made the trip worth it in his mind, it was beating the blonde mystery girl and obtaining a new rival in Mego that had made this trip memorable to him. He couldn't wait till they could clash swords again. Kojuro saw the excited expression on his lords face and smiled to himself. The naive dragon didn't seem to know that not only did he win a battle back at Takeda which always left him in a good mood, but he'd found something more that had been missing from his life for a long long time which had lighted a spark in his eye. The beginnings of love.


	8. Bearing your heart

**Update:** I hope you like this chapter, It's not as heated as the others but rather more emotional. Anyways I think I might be a bit slow on updating over the next few weeks with final weeks of semester and exams coming up. I will try my hardest to get a chapter out per week like I have been doing so far. As always reviews are welcome and thankyou for reviewing! It helps me make the story better.

* * *

**Bearing your heart**.

It had been five days since Date Masamune had set off into the distance riding home to Oshu and it had been so dull ever since. Mego let out a huge sigh, resting her head on her hand digging her elbow a bit further into her leg so a short bit of pain could be felt. She was overlooking the tranquil garden of the Takeda castle outside her room admiring the warm rays of the sun on her skin and the constant chirp of birds. She did enjoy the down time and freedom but it was starting to get boring and even Tsukiyo, who laid at her feet napping and enjoying the warm rays of the sun, was becoming irritated from being stuck in the perimeter of the castle walls. She would constantly wander around and around the castle walls as if looking for a breach in wall. She had to stay in the castle walls for fear of her frightening the villagers nearby as per Mego's instructions to her. A wolf was not a native nor normal creature to see roaming the land of the rising sun. The only real entertainment they had was during dinner or the occasional Aki and Yukimura complex which involved a lot of blushing and awkwardness from both ends. Just the thought brought a smile to Mego's face, as she recalled the past few days of Yukimura constantly checking in on Aki to make sure she was ok and asking if she required any assistance. He was always so eager to help her and always very enthusiastic when talking to her. Once he left Aki would jump a little like she needed to get out some unknown excess energy and come rushing to her to talk about how charming,wonderful and handsome he was, the usual banter of girl who was in love with a handsome man like Yukimura. At dinner time, the two of them would constantly talk with Aki trying to learn everything about him and the deeds he had done which Yukimura was always eager to tell and they were always full of pride for the Takeda clans achievements. Mego would just listen and smile at the two of them knowing full well how bright the sparks of love were burning for them. There was no other word to describe it other than true happiness and Mego couldn't help but be infected by her childhood friends happiness as well. But it was more than that. She couldn't hide a deep sadness she felt in her heart as well. Every time Aki would get excited about how her relationship with Yukimura was progressing and telling her all about how she was feeling about him, she would always smile and encourage her but simultaneously would feel a pang in her heart. "Arghhh" she yelled as she let out her frustration audibly waking Tsukiyo from her afternoon nap. _I need to stop thinking of these stupid things. I need to be happy for Aki and supportive of her_. _After all this is all she has ever wanted._ Tsukiyo tilted her head giving her a questioning look. Mego gave her a petting on the head and scratch behind the ears. "Don't mind me Tsukiyo I am just being silly is all" smiling to her furry companion and leaning back with her hands behind her supporting her tilted back whilst she looked up towards the sky. _I wonder if I will ever be as happy as Aki is now sometime in my life. Heh. What am I thinking? Me find love? That's just absurd. Who would want a woman like me anyway..._ She bowed her head looking down to the ground in sadness as she felt an overwhelming need to curl up into the fetal position and cry. "Mego, are you ok?" Keiji looked down at the seemingly small and sad girl in front of him. He could sense her sadness and couldn't help but put a hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort. Mego jumped at the touch looking up at Keiji with a startled look and wet eyes. "Oh Aniue, you frightened me. Sorry I was lost in my own thought pay me no mind." She said waving her hand about indicating nothing was wrong. Keiji gave her a more serious look as if he were looking deeper into her soul trying to visually find the source of her sadness. She quickly turned her head away to look across the space in front of her as to hide her feelings. "Mego, this isn't like you. Do you want to talk about it?" asked a worried Keiji as he invited himself to sit down next to her giving Tsukiyo a quick pet in the process. "It's nothing important Aniue, I just have had a lot on my mind and I just need time to work it all out." She had a look of pain on her face but Keiji knew better than to press the issue. When she was ready she would come and talk to him as she always did. He lent back on his hands and looked up to the sky. _That's Mego for you. Always bottling up her emotions and feelings and trying to understand and work them out all on her own before she bothers to seek help from someone else._ He chuckled in response to his own thoughts. "What's so funny?" She shot him her death stare. He looked straight at her. "I know how to turn that frown upside down." he challenged giving her a cheeky grin. Mego's face immediately went pale as she knew what that look entailed. "D-dddont you dare Keiji!" She stuttered as she began inching away from Keiji. But it was already too late. Keiji unleashed his onslaught attacking her ribs with his fingers as he instigated Mego's only weakness, tickle torture. Mego started to roar with laughter as she rolled around flailing kicks and punches aimed at keiji but going everywhere in a desperate means to become free of his tickling. It didn't help that she was practically ticklish all over her body. When she successfully managed to feel a kick connect with Keiji she kicked him away but to no avail as he grabbed her feet, pulled off her steel boots and started to tickle her feet. "Stop Keiji! No. NOOOOO stop.. Hahahahahaha" Mego continued to yell at Keiji trying to defend herself whilst in an absolute fit of laughter which drew the attention of the guards and Aki and Yukimura whom came running at the source together having their usual check in on Aki session interrupted by an outburst of laughter. When they came to the scene they all started bursting out laughing at the scene of Mego and Keiji at war with each other. Noticing Aki's appearance Mego gave her friend the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster begging her for help. Aki giggled and shook her head at her friend. "I don't know what you did Mego but Keiji never tickles you for no reason." Mego shot her a glare of disappointment as she continued her attempt to escape. Keiji knew she was getting close to surrender but refused to stop till she begged him to stop. Mego knew she had lost this battle and reluctantly surrendered to Keiji. "Keiji please stop! Stop please! I give up, you win. Please!" she pleaded and Keiji, satisfied with his win let her go to compose herself. "Feel better now?" he asked giving her a warm smile as she dusted herself off and put her boots back on. She looked over to him and beamed back an even bigger smile. "You always know how to take my mind off things Aniue." They both laughed together as everyone went back to their day to day business. _At least I have Keiji_ Mego thought as he left her to enjoy the rest of the afternoon sun with Tsukiyo.

~~~~ Dinner Time ~~~~

As they all sat around in a circle eating a traditional dinner consisting of grilled fish, bamboo shoots, miso soup, pickled vegetables and of course the staple of Japanese food, rice. If there was one thing Mego mastered during her lady lessons it was her eating etiquette as she gracefully used her chopsticks to capture food and eat it in a slow and graceful manner as was expected of Japanese ladies. She put it down to her skill with swords as she wielded her chopsticks like one of her swords. They were enjoying another one of Yukimura's stories, this one was about the first time he had fought Masamune. The instant the _his_ name left his mouth Mego perked up suddenly becoming very interested in Yukimura's story. Keiji noticed her reaction to Masamune's name and began to ponder. _If she can take on a dragon spirit, could she possibly be the idealistic match for the one eyed dragon? She is as hot headed as he is but she also has a big heart and is more loyal than most to those she cares about. Could it be possible?..._ He drifted on into his own thoughts as Mego listened with new found interest in the rivalry between Yukimura and Masamune. Aki stared deeply into Yukimura's face as she watched him telling his tale enthusiastically. She wasn't really listening though as she was just too mesmerized by him and how happy he looked. It made her heart sing and beat quicker and her face became flushed from the feelings she was feeling for the man in front of her. It had happened all so quickly, like a key to lock they just worked together so well and it almost felt like they'd known each other for years. Not to mention having spent more time with him and getting to know more about him as a person rather than being infatuated with his wonderful body she had begun to feel like she may have found the man she was destined to be with. _What am I thinking. He wouldn't want a girl like me would he? But if he did that means I'd have such a handsome, charming and strong husband. I'd be a good wife too! I can even help him fight in battles. Oh, but Lord Shingen would probably advise Yukimura to find a wife who was stature and prestige. An adopted daughter like me is worth very little compared to others. But still, maybe I can win his heart. _Aki began to think of a multitude of ways to get to know Yukimura more and to win his heart. She was determined, the signs were all there and she had never felt so passionate about a person in her life. She never wanted to see him sad, only see him smile and be as enthusiastic as he always is. It wasn't hard for her to know where this was going. She listened intently to the end of Yukimura's recollection as small details are important.

When Yukimura had finished and Aki was asking him more questions about other lords he had fought Mego had started to zone out. To think Masamune and Yukimura's rivalry dated back to when Oda Nobunaga was still alive was amazing. They were just like her and Aki only Mego and Aki were much closer having grown up together for as long as they could remember. She looked at her friend and watched them both as they had such a passionate conversation which started a pulling in her heart that made her want to run away from the scene before her. "It's been a long day and I am feeling tried, please excuse me" Mego said as humble as she could as she got up and left Yukimura and Aki to their romantic antics. She couldn't handle it anymore, the jealousy and sadness of missing what they had was slowly starting to play its toll on her. She let out a big sigh when she was far enough away from anyoe being bale to hear it. An eager Tsukiyo greeted her just outside her room and a just as eager Mego quickly sat down and cuddled into her warm friend. She let out another big sigh. "Oh Tsukiyo what am I ever going to do with myself?" She was annoyed with herself. She should have much batter control over her emotions and she shouldn't be having negative thoughts towards Aki. She decided she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. She went into the garden and headed to the Koi pond on the far side of the castle with Tsukiyo walking beside her keeping her sad companion company. As she reached the Koi pond she walked to the middle of the bridge which was purely decorative and looked over the side only to be greeted by her reflection in the moonlit water. She sighed again wishing she was tall enough to reach down and stir the water so she didn't have to look at herself. What was so special about her anyway? _Look at yourself. No one wants you, you're too different for them. _Silent tears began to roll down her face as doubt and low self-esteem ran through her conscience. "Your reflection cannot tell you who you really are." Mego looked up startled by the deep voice that appeared next to her. She looked at her reflection in the water and was greeted by the reflection of Lord Shingen. "Lord Shingen" she said as she turned to face him and bowed humbly. "What is it that troubles you young Mego? Your sadness radiates off you." he asked her in a neutral tone. He looked straight at her as if looking into her soul without seeing her face. She looked up to his face and felt a sudden sense of security from the warmth of this gaze and an overwhelming urge to bear her soul to him. "I..." She looked down to the ground and then turned to the water to look at her reflection. Could she tell this man what truly stirred in her heart? She decided to take a risk. "I am ashamed to say that I am having overwhelming feelings of jealousy towards my dearest friend Aki and Yukimura brought about by their newly established feelings. I am so happy for her to finally find something she has been waiting for her whole twenty years of life. It won't be long till she marries and lives the life she has always wanted as a noble lady. Aneue will be so proud of her." Her eyes went soft as did her voice but as she began her next part of her speech her voice started to become sad and distant. "As for me, I won't have such a chance because nobody wants a woman like me. I am too wild and too strong for some normal lord. A wife cannot be stronger than her husband thats just ludicrous and to top it off I am not even of this land. My blonde hair tells all who meet me of my foreign blood, as do my eyes which scare enough people as it is as they are two different colours. I long for it too." she said gripping at her chest expressing he passion and pain for the topic. "A purpose in my life other than myself. Someone who I can share my heart and love with, who can in return do the same. That kind of connection, I yearn for it. But for someone like me, it's impossible." she continued to stare at her reflection whilst she further reflected on the complexity her life was. They stood there quietly whilst Shingen mulled over what Mego had just told him. He had to chose his words wisely as Mego really needed something to help her believe in herself more. "So you have golden hair that shines like the sun and eyes that hold an unknown secret to many, it does not make you any less of a woman as it doesn't make you any less of a warrior. A woman who fights as well as you, who is loyal, brave, caring and smart is a rare commodity that is coveted by many. When I met you and Aki I was surprised by you both. I had never seen such passionate and beautiful women. It was when your battle with Yukimura and Masamune occurred that I realized that the men lucky enough to marry either of you will be some of the strongest men in the future to come. Do not doubt yourself, you have more to offer than most and when the right one comes you'll know." he said as he looked at her reflection in the water. She looked up to him seeing the conviction in his eyes and soul and she began to cry. She felt hope return to her and she let out through tears all the negativity that had clouded her mind. "Thankyou Lord Shingen" she said through tears bowing to him as he walked off leaving her to ponder his words.

Once Shingen left Keiji, who had overheard everything came to Mego's side and without saying a word released her hair from it's pony tail letting it flow freely and took a handful in his hand admiring it. She looked at him shocked and was even more shocked to see him seemingly stroking her hair. "You say this hair of yours is a curse? I say it's the most beautiful hair I have ever seen!" Keiji proclaimed and Mego could tell from his voice that he was being serious. "Aniue don't be silly, you prefer the brunettes and you know it." she joked as she let out a chuckle. Keiji cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes using his thumb "There is no need to cry, you're still young and there are plenty of men out there you know." She sighed sadly. "But I am twenty Keiji, in this day and age I am getting old. Most people don't live past fifty! What am I gonna do. I am not even charming like Aki. Can you imagine me trying to charm a man?" Keiji laughed at Mego as images of what such an attempt would look like would come to mind. And then suddenly an idea came to him. "Mego, you say you think your too wild and strong for you to get a husband right?" She looked at him with a frown. "Yes I did say that... what are you thinking?" He smiled back at her. "I think it's time you met my Aunty, Matsu. We leave tomorrow!"

* * *

**Author notes: **In Japan you are considered an adult from the age of 20. There is a special ceremony and everything at the start of the year on the second Monday of January.

**gEmOxOx:** Thankyou so much for your review, I realized I've been being too careful on details that I've completely missed putting them in (age being something I should have introduced much earlier). Thankyou for reminding me! I am trying to keep background a little in the dark at the moment because with Mego's case I feel like her background is quite a dark secret and that to come out at an important moment. Other details between Aki and Mego will be revealed shortly. I am about to hit a split between Aki and Mego so I will see if I can manage to keep it up. But thankyou so much for the review and ongoing support. I really appreciate it!


	9. At the Maeda's

**Update:** Well next chapter is up and Mego is getting a pep talk! Next Chapter should be more focused on the building of relationships but as the two himes are split it may become a little uneven at times (bear with me). Also I may change this to M rating soon as I'll be adding in some more mature content past what I wrote in earlier. (Nothing too detailed just going to try heating things up.)  
Thankyou and I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

At the Maeda's

Mego was making the final adjustments to Kinfu's saddle making sure she was comfortable and everything was stable. She gave it a nod of approval and walked back to their farewell party. Lord Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke and Aki all stood in line awaiting their final farewells. Mego looked to Lord Shingen first before bowing deeply to him. "Lord Shingen, I am most grateful for the hospitality you have shown me and the wisdom you have passed on to me. I have taken your lessons to heart. I look forward to meeting once again." He gave her a grunt of approval and placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little as he did when showing approval to his young cub. "You are a smart woman and have much to learn, but if it is you, you will know what to do." he said smiling back at her. Mego was taken a back a little from the ruffling but she gave him a warm smile. It was the first time she had treated in such a manner and she felt a growing bond forming between her and Shingen. Next was Yukimura, and though she barely knew him she knew he was going to play an important role in Aki's life and that meant he'd be important to her too. "May I call you Yukimura-kun?"she asked him sincerely. Yukimura beamed a massive smile. "Of course you can Megohime." Giving him a warm smile without warning she quickly moved forward embraced him in a hug so she could whisper in his ear, "Please look after Aki for me." before backing away from a surprised Yukimura at the sudden sign of platonic affection. "Thankyou for extending your hospitality to me Yukimura-kun. I hope to see you again and maybe even have a rematch." she said enthusiastically as she bowed deeply. She gave Sasuke a bow wishing him well before facing Aki who by this time couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Aki rushed forward embracing her friend as she openly wept tears of sadness and happiness. Mego feeling the overwhelming sense of loneliness and also began to shed tears pressing her head against the top of Aki's which was buried in her chest in what could only be described as a show of the most pure of love and care between sisters. The others watched on in awe as the girls wept out their feelings before regaining themselves enough to be able to speak. Once they hushed to silent sobs Aki decided to break the silence. "Mego you are my m-mmost trusted friend. It's s-sso hard to see you leave. I don't want you to leave but I know you have to go." she sniffled. Mego held their embrace tightly. "Aki you are like a sister to me and it hurts to leave you alone. But I have seen that the Takeda clan has more than proven their ability to care for you. We knew this day would come when we must part ways. I know it's not easy but we both have our separate paths to walk. We will meet soon Aki, this is not goodbye this is see you later. We never say goodbye." Aki looked up to her friend eyes red raw from crying. "Yes, sisters. We will see each other soon enough. Please remember to write to me and tell me of our adventures." she requested as she let go of her and stood up straight as if to regain herself.

Aki watched Mego and Keiji leave for what seemed like hours until she could no longer see the gleaming golden hair anymore. Her hand dropped down to her side and she felt the need to start crying again. As tears began to roll down her face she was handed a towel to wipe her face with by Shingen. "The bond you and Mego share runs deeper than blood. She will keep in contact and she will return to visit or if you are in need." he stated before walking off back to the castle to go about his daily business. Yukimura followed up behind Shingen to check that Aki was ok. "Akihime are you ok? Are you ill?" he asked being naive as to crying being the equivalent of him and Shingen punching each other in one of their usual signs of affection. Having spent most of his life around soldiers and war Yukimura was naive to the behavior of women. "Forgive me Yukimura-kun, I am just a bit overwhelmed as this is the first time Mego and I have ever been separated from each other. I knew this would happen but still I couldn't help but cry." Yukimura looked at her sincerely. "I think it is honorable my Lady how you show your affection for each other so openly. It shows how strongly you feel for each other. You should not be ashamed of that." She looked up to him at his sudden utterance of wisdom. He had never complimented her in such a respectable way before. She began to giggle which caused Yukimura to regain his usual aloof look at Aki for some of the things she did. "Please excuse my laughter Yukimura-kun, I just find your response so unusual is all. But I greatly appreciate such words." He smiled back at her then looked towards the horizon. "I know you are sad... Hey! I know. Why don't we go out for a ride tomorrow and I will show you some of the beautiful spots in the Takeda province." He was enthusiastic as ever. "I would gladly join you Yukimura-kun. It has been so long since I've had a chance to ride around and I'd like to learn more about Takeda. Do you think you can teach me?" He seemed to beam at the question with a gleam in his eye. "Of course Akihime! I'd be honoured!"

~~~ Maeda provice ~~~

Arriving at the Maeda province everything seemed to be so peaceful. The townsfolk were so lovely and friendly and best of all they weren't even spooked by Tsukiyo's presence. In fact a young boy, around the age of ten even had the courage to come up and pet Tsukiyo earning him a nuzzle which he gladly received running back to his mothers side with a huge smile on his face. Mego smiled whilst watching the boy run back to his mother admiring his courage and also the overall cuteness factor of what just happened.

As they arrived at the castle it wasn't long before they were greeted by the strongest couple, Maeda Toshiie and his lovely wife Matsu. Matsu and Toshiie greeted their nephew with open arms as they exchanged greetings and formalities as they usually did when Keiji came to visit. "Keiji you should visit more often. We are always concerned for your wellbeing. Why don't you at least write more often?" Matsu complained to her nephew whom she cared deeply for. That was the Maeda clan for you, a strong knit family that protected those most precious to them with all their might. Mego took the cue by Keiji's attempt to sway the conversation as her time to introduce herself. "Excuse me, my name is Megohime but please call me Mego. I am the reason Keiji hasn't visited recently. He has decided to take me with him in traveling around Japan for me to learn more about life." Matsu and Toshiie both turned there heads in unison to the source of interruption. "Ah yes, this is Megohime. She is an adopted daughter of Lady Hikari. Upon Lady Hikari's request I have allowed her to travel with me so she might learn more about the land and maybe even get her hitched with a husband." he said cheekly winking at his Aunt and Uncle. Mego gave him a glare and punched him in the shoulder. "If you introduce me like that to everyone, people will think you're selling me or something." Matsu and Toshiie laughed. "So we finally meet the feisty Megohime. Keiji has told us a lot about you and Akihime but it's so good to put a face to a name." Toshiie said letting out a further hearty laugh. On the other hand Matsu gave Mego a warm smile. "I am so glad to finally meet you, Keiji always talks so fondly of you girls that I thought he might settle down with one of you but seeing you in person and your interaction with Keiji it is quite clear you are more like siblings." Mego gave a chortle. "I don't think he would settle for any woman, nor would any woman settle for the likes of him." Her comment received a roar of laughter from everyone even Keiji who agreed to her statement.

After unpacking and handing their horses over to the stables, they all settled down for dinner prepared by the talented Matsu whilst Mego confidently poured sake for Keiji and Toshiie to celebrate Keiji's return home. As Matsu served up dinner, Mego was surprised at the large amount of rice she had made. "Matsu is that much rice really necessary?" she asked concerned she may have cooked too much. They all laughed as if there was some inside joke that Mego didn't know about. "When you feed men like these too, you need about three times as much rice as you usually would make." Matsu answered giving her a wink. Mego then chuckled as she thought back to how Keiji would at least two bowls of rice when he stayed with them at the castle with Lady Hikari. As she served up dinner, Mego ate her food as per usual in a womanly manner suited to ladies whilst she watched in awe as Toshiie and Keiji spared no minute in scoffing their food down like it was their last meal on earth. Mego began to eat her food more slowly as she was memorized by the fast past eating competition Keiji and Toshiie were apparently having. They'd eaten three bowls full when they shoved their bowls towards Matsu who looked upset. "I'm sorry but I've run out of rice." she proclaimed looking down in shame. Both Keiji and Toshiie then proceeded to fall onto their backs acting like they were starving and it was the end of the world. _Slightly melodramatic _thought Mego. Matsu then ran off to cook some more rice whilst Mego took the opportunity to calm the situation down. "Here boys, have another drink! It will make you feel better!" Immediately they sat up and accepted their drinks.

Matsu returned shortly with more rice to find Mego recalling the story of Keiji falling off his horse as she kept pouring them more sake as soon as they had finished their drink. She smiled to herself as she saw that Mego was showing the ability most wives had to have in these times. The ability to control a conversation or situation and turn it around favourable when hosting quests or being one. Of course it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, but she was still relieved that her guest was able to keep them at bay for a while. Mego finished her story as Matsu filled up the boys rice bowls with more rice which they gladly dug into abandoning the sake. They were already very happily drunk so they probably wouldn't need much more that night. Taking their silence whilst eating as an opportunity Matsu seized Mego's attention. "Mego, I have had the maids draw a bath. Would you like to join me whilst these two catch up?" she asked gesturing to the two drunk men. Mego returned her a smile. "I would love to have a bath." she said sharing a knowing look with Matsu. She may be a bit wild but any girl couldn't resist the temptation of cleaning up and relaxing in the bath. Taking their leave from the men they both headed to the bathroom. On the way Matsu remembered the conversation she had briefly earlier today with Keiji.

_Matsu I have an important task for you. Mego is a lovely girl but unfortunately she has no confidence in herself. She claims her wild nature, skillfulness in battle and her open mind make her undesirable. I wish for her to find love, with the right person of course, but she needs more confidence in herself.I know you of all people can show her how a powerful woman can make a stronger man. Talk to her and encourage her. She needs guidance._

When they entered the bathhouse and started to get undressed, Matsu took this opportunity to start approaching the subject. "Mego, Keiji tells me you are worried you are too strong a woman to ever find a husband who will take you on." Mego turned around to the abrupt conversation starter looking at Matsu, who looked back at her with a serious look on her face. "Ugh, well you see, there are many other reasons than just that but I truly believe I am just too wild and unnatural for me to obtain a husband. Men don't want their wives to be stronger than them..." she trailed off looking towards the ground. Matsu chuckled at the young maiden. "Mego, if I was weaker than Toshiie I would never have been able to keep this clan so tight and together as it is. I am a strong warrior who has a boar, bear and falcon who fight along side me and also a wife who keeps her husband standing tall and picks him up when he is down. I care for his needs and those of the clan including talking on his behalf to other clans. A true wife does more than just sit around and look pretty." she stated confidently looking at Mego full of confidence. Mego looked at her surprised and then awed. "I...I never thought of it that way before. So a true wife knows how to not only look after but control her husband and clan?" she asked giving Matsu her full attention. "That's how I see it. The man may be the head, but the woman is the neck." both girls laughed. "A girl like you is likely to be a good match for a strong lord from what Keiji has told me and what I have seen. You shouldn't doubt yourself, just be who you are and it will find it's way." Mego smiled at Matsu. "Lady Matsu those words mean so much to me. I have been looking for answers and I couldn't find any." she sighed. "It's a relief to find someone like me who I can relate to." Matsu laughed. "Just don't let the boys know that though" she said winking at Mego. "They think they are in control." Matsu revealed as she finished undressing. Mego was almost done having only need unwrap her bandaged chest that kept her breasts firm to her chest. When she unwrapped them, letting them breathe which was always a good feeling that she usually missed out on since she was usually in her fighting gear and out and about, she saw Matsu staring at her revealed chest. "Well you're a bit heavily endowed aren't you." she said giving a giggle. Mego simply blushed at the remark. She knew she had slightly bigger breasts than those of females her age and as such she had to bind them so they wouldn't cause her issues or pain but it was still embarrassing. "No need to be shy Mego, we are both woman here. Come lets enjoy the bath." Matsu entered first followed by Mego where they enjoyed a nice relaxed bath and conversation filled with laughter.

Keiji and Toshiie sat in the room they had eaten dinner in but had opened the doors to let in some fresh air and admire the moonlit sky. They had been catching up on the past events that had occurred before the topic of Mego came up. "Tell me Keiji you are not planning on dragging that poor girl all around nippon*" demanded Toshiie. Keiji laughed and looked out into the distance. "I couldn't keep such a beautiful sakura blossom hidden from the world. No, I already know where to take her, I just had to make a stop here to see if Matsu could give her some advice to boost her confidence. She is unsure of her self worth." he said. Toshiie lent over trying to capture Keiji's gaze. "So you are saying you already know a man willing to marry her?" he asked a little confused. "Not exactly Uncle, I have rather found a man who will be able to handle her, and a man who needs a woman like her to handle him." He said calmly. "In this time of peace the younger war lords grow anxious, itching for battle and purpose. But what they really need is to find love and create bonds that will make them stronger as a whole and give them a new purpose in life. One that doesn't involve war. Mego is a beautiful and promising young woman but she needs to make the connection with him first." he said. Toshiie couldn't handle the suspense he had to know. "And who would this man be?" Keiji looked at his Uncle in disbelief. "I thought you would have guessed by now knowing her hot headiness." Toshiie pondered the idea rubbing his hand on his chin and looking at the night sky. "Ah!" he exclaimed slamming his left fist into his open right palm. "A girl like would be a perfect match for Motochika Chosokabe, am I right?" Keiji let out a burst of laughter. He'd not considered the sea devil but he could always be a plan b. He noted it in his mind before turning to his Uncle. "No, but he wouldn't be a bad choice either. Who I have in mind is someone a little more rash and well good friends with the sea devil. I'll be taking her to Oshu after here to see the one eyed dragon, Date Masamune. I've seen them fight each other and from what I saw those two will make one heck of a couple if they join forces." Toshiie nodded in agreement. "Does she know any of this?" he asked Keiji. Keiji shook his head. "Lady Hikari knows that her time to pass onto the other world is nearing and she only hoped that Aki and Mego would find a husbands before then. She had already struck a match with Aki and Yukimura with Lord Shingen having Aki become their ward to see how they got along. They will probably be engaged within a few months as they've hit off pretty well. But Mego was a more delicate case. Lady Hikari felt that Mego needed to find love on her own as she is a very confused young woman. Also many lords who had become interested in Mego had seemed to want to covert her more as a treasure due to her golden hair and foreign heritage. Even that Hisahide wanted her to add to his collection along with her wolf, Tsukiyo." he spat Hisahide's name in disgust. " The idea was for me to take her to the bachelor lords who I knew would look after her and see if any of them hit off with her. Having seen Masamune and Mego fight it off at Takeda I knew instantly that they had already started forming a bond only two people can make with each other like you and Matsu have. I just hope they can find it together because they are both as stubborn as the other as well as naive to such feelings." Toshiie chuckled. "Such is young love is it not? Oh to be young and in love again..." "What are you talking about Uncle, Matsu is still very attractive and young." Keiji retorted. "I know you're right but it feels like Matsu and I have been married for years! I don't know what I would do without Matsu. I feel every man should be able to find such a lovely and supporting wife to help them through this life. She is my everything." he had a warm and loving look on his face. Keiji patted his Uncle on his shoulder. "I know. That's what I am fighting for. Love is more wonderful than any amount of battles you win."

* * *

**Authors note: **

My Japanese host father once told me that in Japanese people don't like to say 'sayonara' very often. To goodbye is to say that they won't come back ever again, so they say see you soon or see you later. This was actually very touching to me and since I usually opt to use any other greeting that goodbye to a person I wish to see again.

**Nippon:** the name Japanese use when referring to their country. You hear it in the Olympics a lot in their chant "Nippon. *clap**clap**clap*. Think Sengoku Basara when Masamune fights Chosokabe in the forest (jap verison) and they start yelling "HITO". Same chant but with nippon


	10. Learning new things

**Update:** Hello~ I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thing's are heating up this chapter and I hope it brings some laughs in Mego's chapter. I will try a Aki & Mego combo for every chapter from now on and see how it goes. Let me know if you think I should split it up.  
Also as I am trying to keep this as close to character as possible please let me know if you think I am slipping up! The hardest part is trying to make sure they sound like themselves in situations that haven't occurred. Also I hope this chapter isn't too sloppy. I have a bunch of scenarios written down for events in this fanfic but they don't occur until after this chapters events so hopefully I can keep it going.  
Also I might go slower on the Aki side of things since I've created the characters in a manner that Mego and Masamune are going to need the most character/romance development. But I don't want to disappoint so I won't forget Aki!

* * *

**~~~ Aki ~~~**

Aki woke up just before the crack of dawn full of excitement for the day ahead. She sat up in her futon and started doing some morning stretches to get some blood circulating through her muscles as well as release some of the bubbles that had built up over night in her joints. Once satisfied she got up out of bed and began to change into a kimono suitable for riding in. If she was going out in public she had to make an effort to make her appearance suitable of a lady even if it was more comfrotable to ride in her hakama. Looking at her small collection she felt a little nostalgic again as each kimono brought back memories of her past. She picked up a kimono that was orange with a yellow and red phoenix embroidered on the back. Mego had gotten it for her after she had saved the village from bandits by "blazing in like a phoenix" as Mego had described it. Mego had used her own money and gave it to her with a special note.  
_Aki, when the time calls for you to burn brighter than anyone wear this kimono. You are a very strong and confident girl. Whenever you feel like you need strength wear this kimono as it will remind you of how passionate and courageous you truly are._

She smiled to herself._I suppose a day like today would be perfect for such a garment. I hope it's not too powerful an impression. The red does go nicely with my hair though. I think I'll leave it down for today._

After she was satisfied with herself she exited her room hoping to have a look at the morning sun before hunting down something to eat for breakfast. She walked around the castle remembering Shingen mentioning the sun was most beautiful on the east side of the castle in the morning. As she neared the corner she heard the swing of a weapon in the air and the grunts of a man. As she turned the corner she was greeted by an enthusiastic and sweaty Yukimura who was doing his usual morning training regime in the open area in the gardens. He was so engrossed in his training he didn't even notice Aki's arrival but as he finished a repetition of jabs in all directions he came face to face to Aki upon finishing his reps. At first he flinched back a little surprised that she had appeared out of nowhere but then smiled and ran up to great her.

"Good morning, Akihime. You are up very early this morning. I trust you slept well." Aki looked at him in awe. "Good morning Yukimura. I thought for sure I would be the only one up at this hour but I guess there is no time to sleep in for a general as admirable as you." Yukimura gave a slight blush at the comment. "You honour me with your words Akihime. It is important for a general to be strong, for if he is not strong then how could anyone follow him into battle?" he asked rhetorically. Aki nodded in agreement. "Indeed it is true, a strong leader is one who rules by example. Lady Hikari taught me that." Yukimura nodded vigorously in agreement. "Perhaps I should train in the morning sometimes as well with my Naginata" she said aloud whilst pondering the idea. Yukimura's face lit up a little. "You should train with me sometime Akihime. I am sure I can teach you a few things." she gasped in excitement. "Really? You would teach me?" he nodded to give conformation. She gave a little squeak of excitement before settling herself down._One thing at a time Aki!_ She faced Yukimura again. "I was thinking about getting some food after seeing the morning sky, would you like some too? I can get the maids to bring it here and we can eat together after you finish training." Yukimura agreed. "The morning sky is quite lovely this morning" he smiled whilst looking up at the eloquent colours of orange, red, purple and blue that the sun brought whilst it was rising. They stood there for a while whilst the admired the beauty in front of them until the sun rose to a high enough level that the sky was just blue.

When Aki came back with breakfast Yukimura was sitting down wiping his face with a towel signifying he was done training. She took a quiet moment to admire him before approaching him with breakfast. They sat together eating breakfast quietly. Aki felt like it was too quiet, whilst Yukimura didn't seem at all agitated by the clear silence at all. _Probably in his own world ._She decided to break the silence. "What time do you want to head out today?" she asked. He had been halfway to eating the pickles he had on his chopsticks when she had asked him the question and she couldn't help but giggle at his sudden stop with his mouth still gaping wide open. "Oh sorry, please finish eating that first" she said giggling even further. Yukimura always had some of the cutest facial expressions. He quickly scoffed down the pickles. "Would after we finish breakfast be a good time Akihime?" she nodded. "Sounds good."She said smiling to him and returning to her breakfast. They both finished their breakfasts then headed to the stables to retrieve their horses.

When Yukimura returned with his horse and another ordinary horse Aki laughed and shook her head. "I guess you forgot I brought my own horse with me. She'll get jealous if I ride anyone else." Yukimura looked embarrassed and apologized whilst bowing to her and promptly returning with Fumi all saddled up and ready to go. She greeted an eager Fumi with hug that embraced the mare's head and stroked her neck. She received a happy whinny from Fumi for the sign of affection. Yukimura stared at the interaction between Fumi and Aki. He'd never seen a person be so caring towards a horse before. In fact he'd never heard a horse whinny in glee from being petted. "Aki, why do you do that?" he asked gesturing to Fumi. "What? Do you mean greet Fumi by hugging her? Well she likes it and I feel it makes us stronger as companions. She works hard carrying me places so I show her I love and care for her when I can. Is it strange?" Yukimura looked at her bluntly. "No. I just have never seen anyone do that before." He stated still looking between her and Fumi. "Maybe it's just Mego and I that do it but we have always treated them with love and affection and in return they have never faulted us." Aki shrugged her shoulders. It was starting to sound more and more complicated as she tried to explain it and Yukimura had a look of confusion. She mounted her horse and walked over to meet Yukimura side by side. "Do you think you could teach me?" he asked her. She flushed a look of surprise. "Uh...Sure if you'd like." He beamed a smile of delight as they both started heading off for their ride.

They started off by strolling through town on their horses whilst being greeted by various citizens whom Aki was very happy to meet. She could tell from how friendly and genuine they were that they were a peaceful village and were more importantly a happy village. Yukimura also pointed out the various stores from the best dango store, to the finest kimono seamstress in town which was owned by a lovely old woman named Chiyo and her daughter Nana. Both woman admired the work done on her phoenix kimono and were positively awed at the amazing embroidery that detailed the phoenix and the flames surrounding it. Yukimura, having not noticed it before as he never really noticed much about the opposite sex, took notice of her kimono for the first time and was also awed by its complexity. It was positively beautiful on her, and didn't clash with her hair or obi which camouflaged into the colours of the kimono as to not hinder the phoenix. He kept staring at it before he realized they were all staring at him. Startled by the stares he blushed in embarrassment. " Forgive me. I was admiring the phoenix on your kimono. It looks beautiful on you Akihime." He said not paying head to the depth such words could be read into. Aki gave a slight blush at the bold compliment and Chiyo and Nana laughed. "If you ever need a kimono please don't hesitate to come by!" they chimed as Aki and Yukimura decided to keep moving on.

Their next stop was under a maple tree on top of a hill to eat some of Yukimura's favourite dango's whilst overlooking the rice fields. They sat peacefully enjoying watching the farmers working on their fields. "I come to this place sometimes to clear my head." Yukimura confessed as he looked out across the landscape with a warmth to his eyes. Aki instantly knew how much this kind of serenity meant to Yukimura as well as what this land meant to him. She looked out onto the landscape herself to take it all in. "It is truly wonderful to see such a peaceful serenity that has fallen over these parts. I can see how you truly care for these people and for peace." Yukimura's head jolted up at those words as he looked at Aki. "I think it's wonderful that you care so much for your people. You can see in their faces how happy they are." She smiled such a beautiful smile to him. He felt a stirring in his chest again and a vexing need to grab her hand. He buried such thoughts deep into his mind. To touch her in such a manner would be improper of a man. He smacked the sides of his face with his palms to help snap him out of the moment. "You honour me with your words Akihime. I merely live to serve and protect the people of Takeda. My dream is for us to live peacefully so everyone can live without the grief of war." Aki smiled warmly. "That is the dream of many. To be able to find peace and a purpose in life other than war. Keiji always told Mego and I we would one day help make that 'purpose' but as to what he was referring to I don't have the slightest clue." she giggled and was joined by Yukimura. "Keiji may say the strangest things, but in his heart he seeks for people to lay down their weapons and pick up their plows. Basically to stop destroying and start building and creating instead." Yukimura grunted approval. Suddenly it went silent and it was just Aki and Yukimura and the distance between them. They stared into each others eyes as they had done not some weeks ago. Both willing themselves to break the increasingly awkward moment but neither able to do anything but stare at each other. Yukimura went to open his mouth but the words got caught in his throat. Aki let out an awkward laugh due to his gaping expression allowing the tension to deflate. They both stayed there under the maple for another hour in silence, enjoying the scenery and trying to forget the awkward moment that had passed before returning to the castle. Aki had learned so much about Yukimura and the Takeda clan in a day. She was going to need a few days to mull it over. She was grateful though and hoped she might have such a chance to get to know Yukimura further soon. As they arrived at the stables and had their horses taken away Aki approached Yukimura. "So um... Would you like me to teach you the horse stuff tomorrow?" she asked shyly. Suddenly forgetting what happened Yukimura found a new burst of energy and nodded his head. "Would tomorrow afternoon be ok Akihime?" "Of course. I'll see you here around 4 o'clock then." with that she walked back to the castle seeking a well earned bath.

**~~~ Mego ~~~**

Keiji and Mego having spent a week with the Maeda's had finished preparation to move on to their next destination which was a mystery to Mego. Keiji had insisted that if she was going to understand how a wanderer travels she had to have no destination but forward, metaphorically speaking. She was sad to leave though, she had enjoyed the many lessons Matsu had taught her in cooking, etiquette and being a strong woman who is wife to an important leader. She felt inspired and confident that she could be like Matsu for someone in her life as well but for now she was going to focus on the journey and learning._All good things come to those who wait right?_ she spaced out as she contemplated the last weeks worth of lessons she had received from Matsu. Keiji said his usual goodbye's and promises to his Aunt especially, who always looked forward to his visits. At that point he wondered where Mego was and turned around to see her off in her own world. "Mego, are you going to say goodbye?" he prompted. She snapped back into consciousness and ran over and bowed apologetically. "Please forgive my rudeness. I thank you for looking after me and extending your hospitality to me. It has been truly an honour to be able to have been a guest in your house." She was greeted by smiles from Toshiie and Matsu who were joyed to have a young girl in their home for once. "I hope we do see you again." said Matsu who gave her a wink. She already knew if she needed advice she could write to Matsu but it was nice to know someone had her back.

As Keiji and Mego set off on their long journey they waved back at the strongest couple who waved back in return. "They really are the nicest and cutest couple I have ever met." Keiji chuckled at Mego's comment. "Of course! I wish we could see more of their magic in the world. It is my dream that we can fill the world with love like theirs. It's so beautiful." "Mmm" replied Mego. He was right, the world needed more of love than fighting but as long as greed and power were dominate, such things were hard to come by. Most lords had been too busy with war to worry about wives and love, and with a settlement of peace since Ieyasu and Mitsunari had been able to settle their matters it was about time they did start caring about the next generation and Keiji wanted to help sow those seeds. They rode all day and would camp by campfire at night enjoying the serenity of nature keep them comfort in the night. Keiji would tell Mego more about his aspirations and past travels. He always lit up when talking about some of the fun people he had met like Magoichi Saica who he thought he was in love with but in fact was using her as an excuse to distract his mind from his real problems. Mego laughed at his foolishness, but she really did love his stories and urged him to keep telling more. For Keiji it was nice to be in the company of a fun loving woman like Mego. She might be rough and aggressive at times but down to the wire she was good of heart and good company.

They had been traveling for days when they finally made their way over Oshu's borders. It didn't take them long once inside the borders of Oshu for Mego to figure out where Keiji had taken her, if the blue flags with the moon weren't enough, the soldiers that had greeted them in 'Hito's' name asking our business told her everything she needed to know. She looked over to Keiji who was giving her an uneasy smile whilst he was rubbing the back of his head. "Keiji, you could have just said we were going to Oshu, you didn't have to pretend we didn't have a destination." She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "Heh, heh." he couldn't find the words for an excuse. Mego sighed. It wasn't that she minded seeing Masamune again, it was more that Keiji was acting suspicious and she knew it meant he was up to something. He had that look. She decided to shrug it off and just take whatever came at her head on. "Well, I hope the One-eyed dragon doesn't mind us stopping by." Tsukiyo, who had been keeping pace with them seemed to have a spring in her step as they got closer to the castle.

As they approached the castle Mego could hear the clear sound of an angry horse causing a commotion coming from the stables. As the stables came closer she ignored Tsukiyo running off somewhere and decided to investigate what was going on. As she arrived she saw two men trying to calm down a fiesty stallion to no end as they were only making him more pissed off by waving their hands in his face. She let out a frustrated sigh and jumped off Kinfu to calm down the stallion.

"What do you think you're doing? That's not how you calm down a horse. Get out of the way or you'll get trampled by him!" she yelled at the two men who were startled by her appearance but did as she ordered having heard the authority in her voice. She came around slowly approaching the stallion who was still rearing and bucking about like it had something on it's back it desperately needed to get off. She caught it's eye and drew it's attention to her as she slowly walked around slightly hunched over and arms out wide as to appear not to hide anything and small. When she was at a close enough distance she began to try to soothe the stallion with her voice. "Hush, shhhhh. There, there boy. It's ok. It's ok." she extended one hand out slowly then slowly started to approach him. He reacted by rearing up at her again._So the forward approach doesn't work._She changed tactics and leaned back slightly and gestured her hands towards her whilst repeating soothing words over and over. "It's ok boy. Come here it's ok. Shhhhh. It's ok." He settled down and started to move his face towards her. She stepped back and continued to gesture him to follow her. He moved forward slowly at first then faster as he became more confident and soothed by her voice. She stopped and waited for him to walk within touching distance. As soon as he was she extended her hand just before his muzzle to let him smell her. He gave her a good sniff and sneezed all the sudden whilst tossing his head around and giving a snort. She chuckled and petted his muzzle a few times. Satisfied he trusted her. she stood up straight and petted his face and cheek before embracing him and giving his neck a good stroke. "There you go handsome boy, was that so bad?" She asked the stallion who just rubbed his head against her trying to scratch the side of his face.

"Ive never seen him be so friendly with anyone so quickly." Mego spun around suddenly at the sound of a familiar voice._So it's his horse?_ "I just happen to have a gift for understanding animals is all." Mego stated coolly. She looked to Masamune's side only to find Tsukiyo standing right beside him looking delighted. "So that's where you ran off to Tsukiyo. It would appear that I am not the only one who is able to befriend animals so quickly" She stated looking from Tsukiyo to Masamune. He flashed a toothy grin, she had yet again impressed him with her strange abilities that always seemed useful. Also it was impressive how easily she handled his horse. They were always having trouble settling him down. "Heh. I am surprised to see you here so soon. Ready for another**party**?" Mego gave him a cocky smile but before she could say anything Keiji appeared and took over. "I thought we should start at the far East in our travels and naturally missing Oshu would be a disappointment. Besides I recall you extended an invitation for Mego to visit. We would like to take you up on that offer." To sweeten the request Keiji pulled out a bottle of sake to show Masamune as a sign of truce and the entertainment to be had. Masamune looked at the bottle of sake and smiled wide again. No man could deny a drink of sake. "I guess we can accommodate you for a little while, after all you did save two of my men from being trampled." He looked back at Mego with a look of gratitude in his eye. She bowed. "Thank you for showing us kindness Lord Masamune." He stopped and gave her a curious look. He'd never seen her be so polite before but it was the expected response in such a situation. He simply shrugged it off and strolled back to his castle. Keiji followed him but Mego stayed behind quickly to give some pointers to the men before putting Masmune's horse in his stall. The men thanked her bowing to her. It was one of the first good impressions Mego had made on the Oshu army which would become vital in the future.

As she walked through the castle gates she was greeted by Kojuro. She bowed to him "Good afternoon Master-Kojuro. You look well" he gave an equally curious look that Masamune had given her for showing proper etiquette for once. He smiled at her. "Please, call me Kojuro. It is nice to see you again. Please follow me and I'll take you to where they are gathered." She smiled back at him. "Thank you Kojuro." They walked in silence until they arrived at the guest room that Keiji and Masamune were currently occupying. Both Kojuro and Mego entered the room where they were met by two men who had already downed a couple of drinks of sake. As she promised Keiji, Mego took this opportunity to exercise her training by picking up the bottle of sake and pouring everyone a drink as women were supposed to. This kind of job she didn't mind since anyone pouring sake was usually greeted with a happy smile not an angry or domineering one. Masamune gladly accepted her filling his cup as he watched her pour it with ease._ She is a woman who has been taught manners after all._ He smirked at how silly she seemed acting all normal before downing the sake and requesting another.

"So how does the Maeda clan fair?" Masamune asked out of sheer curiosity. "Toshiie and Matsu-neechan are doing well. They seem to be enjoying the time of peace a lot more than others. I guess that's because they have each other." Keiji replied looking cheerful. "Heh. It almost seems to quiet now." Kojuro looked at his lord. He knew how off he had been since there wasn't really any need for war councils anymore with the country currently at a standstill. He had been beside himself with what to do. Kojuro was glad to have company though, with Keiji and Mego around for a few days it might keep his lords mind off things and allow him time to work in his fields. He smiled just thinking of it before taking a sip of his sake. Mego watched his expressions change and became curious but decided it was a question for another time. Keiji and Masamune kept to idle chatter as Mego continued pouring them a drink when they went dry until the sake bottle was empty. She had kind of zoned out during their talking as they talked about days past and of battles she had no idea about._Have I really been that isolated?_

"Hey Mego is there any sake left?" Masamune asked looking at her in her spaced out state._It's kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking._He shook his head to recover his thoughts as Mego turned to him looking innocent. "I'm sorry Masamune I zoned out for a moment. What was your request?" "Is there any sake left?" he repeated. She looked at the bottle and then looked down to the ground. " Uh... There is unfortunately none left. I'm sorry." she said not looking up. "Ah well, I guess we should call it a night then! Kojuro can you show Keiji to his room? I'll take Mego to hers." he stood up and wobbled a little. Mego giggled to herself._Men and their liquor,_she thought. She wouldn't have minded a couple drinks herself but it was not the place for such things. Kojuro and Keiji left the room after Keiji bid her goodnight. " Goodnight Mego~." "Goodnight Keiji" she giggled at him as she waved him goodbye. She picked up the cups and empty sake bottle and placed them outside the door for a maid to pick up before following Masamune to the hallway where he was waiting patiently and leaned up against the wall. She absorbed in the image in front of her and couldn't help but slightly blush at his cool posture leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and grin on his slightly leaned back face that would make a normal girl swoon._Get it together Mego, what the hell._"C'mon Mego I ain't got all day." he nagged before heading off down the hallway leaving Mego to catch up to him. As they arrived at her room he opened the door for her and she saw that a maid had already seen to preparing her a futon to sleep on. She turned to face Masamune. "Thank you for showing me to my room. I appreciate it. I'll see you in the morning?" She asked him rather than saying a simple goodnight. He wasn't sure if it was the sake that clouded his mind talking or what but he simply replied "Oh you will. I have to show you my dragon.**You see.**" Mego looked at him gob smacked._Shit. That sounded like something it isn't. _ Whilst he was panicking in his head Mego started to giggle which then evolved into a surge of laughter at Masamune. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes and she held her stomach which hurt from the laughter. Masamune stared at her not believing her response. Any normal virgin maiden would have either slapped him or called him a pervert. Having regained her breath Mego stood up straight and looked at him whilst wiping away the remaining tears of laughter. "Hehe. I hope you don't tell all the ladies that. If they've never fought a battle they'd have no idea you were talking about your fighting spirit. You're a real charmer." she teased falling into laughter again. This time Masamune joined in the laughter, something he hadn't done in a while. When they settled down the bid each other goodnight and parted ways Mego continued to giggle to herself closing the door and getting ready for bed. Whilst Masamune walked back to his room he face palmed and shook his head whilst laughing at the stupidity of the situation until he reached his room and settled in for the night.

* * *

Author notes:

Hito = Boss

I'll be adding more on the horses with Aki's side of the story but I wanted to delve into Mego's animal communications a bit more this chapter.

If I get some time in the coming holidays I might try and draw up some of the concepts from this story like Aki's kimono in this chapter.


	11. Quick thinking

**Update:** Just to let everyone know I am quite busy over the next two weeks with my finals. I don't want anyone to worry about me dropping the story! I know that happens a lot but I can re-assure you that I am just quite busy with Uni and once I'm done with finals I will be able to pump out the rest of this story. I have all intentions to finish this.  
Also, I think I will move the story on to a more Mego point of view as I feel her and Masamune are the most developing characters in this story as was my intention. But more exciting things to come.  
Here is a hint:  
Mego can use a bow and can sing.  
Also I hope this chapter ins't too slow. The next one is going to be more on the romantic development between the two characters :)  
Thanyou for being patient ^_^

* * *

~~~~ Aki ~~~~

Yukimura stood next to his horse holding it's reigns tightly as if afraid it might run away at the first moment it could. Aki stood next to Fumi without such worries even coming to mind as she gently petted her muzzle. "First things first. Yukimura-kun, you're going to have to think up a name for your horse." He nodded and then furrowed his brow whilst looking at nothing in particular whilst he devoted all his mind to this request. Aki chuckled at his intense look of cognition, it was one of Yukimura's cute traits that she'd began to fall in love with. She continued to watch him for several minutes before he suddenly opened his eyes and mouth wide and pressed his left fist into his open right palm. "I've got it!" he turned to his completely chestnut stallion in full confidence. "From this day forth let it be known that your name is *Jun." he announced with pride to which his stallion gave a shake of his mane in response. Aki beamed at Yukimura showing such pride in naming his stallion. It might be just something her and Mego did, but sharing it with Yukimura seemed to give her a sense of closeness to him. "Ok, now the next step might be trickier. You need to find the spots Jun likes to petted most." She gestured to Fumi. "You see with Fumi she really loves it when I gently massage around her cheeks." she said as she rubbed slow circles around Fumi's cheeks which she gladly accepted. Yukimura studied the movement carefully concentrating completely on the lesson.

"Your turn" chirped Aki whilst she gestured to Jun. Yukimura gave a nod and turned to face Jun whilst carefully placing his hands on his cheeks and doing exactly what Aki had done. Jun didn't seem to like it all that much though and gave a snort which left Yukimura sad. He cast his glance down to the ground. "I am not very good at this Akihime." She giggled at his sudden act of self-consciousness and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey no need to get down. Look, I'll help you find Jun's favourite spot." She started by petting his neck and found that he seemed calmer and more serene by this action. She then moved to his face whilst Yukimura stood back and watched her work her magic. As she petted his forehead she got a low whinny from him. "Aha" she exclaimed and beckoned Yukimura over.

He watched her as she showed him what to do and then stepped back to give him the floor. He gently petted Jun's forehead to which he gave another low whinny and nuzzled closer to Yukimura. The delight in his success spread from spread from his eyes to his entire face. "Akihime look! I am doing it!" he exclaimed in joy. She nodded back showing her approval and continued to watch the excited Yukimura.

After Aki had finished showing Yukimura the basics, they took the horses into their stables and headed up to the castle for dinner. Shingen had been watching the whole scene play out and had been observing their interaction together. It appeared the two of them were getting along well and seemed to have started heading in the direction of becoming good friends and possible a potential match for each other. But for now their were more pressing concerns on his mind then arranging such things. He dispelled the thoughts from his mind with a grunt just as Sasuke appeared by his side in his usual manner. "Sasuke what news do you have?" Sasuke bowed his head. " Lord Shingen, we have been unable to find out a lot about the people who attacked Lady Hikari but we have been able to track other mysterious attacks in the west. It appears their signature is to wipe out all thats in their path and any witnesses and also something else thats interesting." Shingen looked down towards Sasuke prompting him to continue. "It appears that they have been targeting places that have items of significant value." He said looking up towards Shingen in a knowing look. Shingen looked into the horizon with a look of deep thought. He knew what person might be behind this but the question was why would be after Lady Hikari? What value could she possibly have? Knowing his master well enough to know he needed space to think Sasuke took his leave.

At dinner that night Sasuke was being interrogated by Aki about his supposed fiancé Kasuga. "Yukimura-kun tells me you have a fiancé Sasuke but you've never mentioned her to me." She pouted trying to give her best puppy eyes so he would volunteer the information. Sasuke scratched the side of his head feeling uncomfortable at attention surrounding him. "Uh... well you see..." whilst he tried to work out what to say Yukimura jumped in. "His fiancé is Kasuga. She is a ninja who works for Lord Kenshin." Sasuke froze. He wasn't sure considering Aki's relations to Keiji if she had met or heard about Kasuga and he had liked to keep Yukimura convinced of his made up relationship status. "Oh is that so" Aki asked whilst giving Sasuke a wink. "So tell me what kind of girl is she?" she asked. He wasn't sure what to say to that but decided to go along with it regardless. "She is a hot-headed and gorgeous female ninja who never ceases to surprise me. " He had a slightly perverted cheek to his smile. Aki decided to shrug it off. "Oh how nice it would be to have a fiancé." she said absent mindfully. When she received a curious look from both Sasuke and Yukimura she decided she better elaborate. "What I mean to say is that Kasuga is a very lucky woman to have a strong man like you. Any girl would dream of having a strong man to protect her, comfort her and love her." She said whilst blushing at the thought of having a certain man do those things for her. She held her face with her hands and shook side to side as if trying to expel the excited energy she had just mustered in telling such things. Yukimura and Sasuke looked agape. Sasuke because he wasn't expecting such a compliment and Yukimura out of the sudden enlightenment into the mind of a female. "I see. So woman like to feel protected, comfortable and loved?" Yukimura restated as if to reconfirm a new teaching he had been taught. Sasuke glanced at his commander who was still as naive to the needs of woman as always. Aki simply nodded still a bit embarrassed from her words and thoughts. Looking at the two Sasuke started to laugh loudly. He realized at that moment how perfect the two of them were for each other if only Yukimura weren't so dull in the romance department. _We shall see how things progress _he thought as they went back to their usual bander of conversation.

~~~~ Mego ~~~~

She woke up feeling rather alone in the immensely open area surrounding her. The air was stale but she was incredibly comfortable in her futon. Like a teenager she didn't want to get up but she neither did she want to stay in this empty shell of a room. She decided to face the day in the end and got up and dressed herself in her usual short sakura embroidered kimono and black leggings but left her armour to the side. No need for it as it was too early for either Masamune and Keiji to be awake after their drinking session last night. Besides after the conversation they had had before going to bed she wasn't sure she could look Masamune straight in the face. She could hear the faint but familiar snores of a sleeping Keiji in the background as she thought this and laughed to herself.

When she walked out into the garden the sun had just risen and she enjoyed the warmth of the suns rays on her pale skin. She took in a big whiff of the morning air enjoying the wonderful fresh smell of grass and the refreshing taste of fresh air. She decided it was a perfect time to take Kinfu for a run and to have a look at some of Oshu's land. As she approached the stables she found one of the men from yesterday who she had helped with the horses. He was brushing Masamune's horse outside but he seemed in a much better mood this time. As she came closer he noticed her and immediately bowed to her. "Lady Mego please accept my apologies for yesterday." She smiled at his show of respect and walked up to Masamune's horse giving him a welcoming pet on his muzzle. "Please there is no need to apologize. This boy is just very stubborn is all, like his rider." She got a chortle from the soldier who seemed to agree with her. "What is your name?" He looked at her and quickly bowed his head again. "My apologies Lady Mego. Please call me Ryou." Smiling her cheeky grin she decided to have some fun to break the ice. "So Ryou, what do you believe soldiers horses are?" He looked at her and saw she had a very serious look on her face. He had never thought of horses being anything but horses but the way she said it would seem she knew something he didn't. He gave it a thought for a few minutes before answering. "Well, they are the beasts that carry us into battle and who make the Date army so strong." "Bzzzzzzzt!" Mego said loudly as she flashed a smile. Ryou looked shocked, how could he the keeper of the horses get it wrong? He looked at her for an answer. Mego turned back to Masamune's horse and gazed lovingly whilst she petted him. "Where I come from it is said that when a brave soldier dies in battle he comes back in spirit as a horse to carry on into battle the next generation of warriors. They guide their young companions in hopes of delivering them safely home. That's why this one is so feisty. He must have been a truly strong warrior in the past and wishes to lead Masamune to many victories but ensure that he always returns on his back." She continued to pet him affectionately. "Is that so?" came an all too familiar voice. Mego turned around to see Masamune donned in his everyday kimono. Mego considered how attractive he was even in his ordinary kimono but quickly dispelled such thoughts. _Please, a stubborn man like him? Attractive? Pfft. _ He had his usual cocky smile on his face from Mego praising his horse. She rolled her eyes at him and gave a small laugh. "If he is going to let you put exhaust pipes and bike handles on him he at least likes you. But you know you should treat him with some more love and care. He acts like he's never been petted before." "Huh?" he said looking dumbfounded at the idea. Mego laughed. "Oh dear. Well you see your stallion here might be less temperamental if you rubbed his neck every once and while." she stated coolly before putting her fingers to her lips and letting out a loud whistle. A few seconds later Kinfu came trotting out of the stables straight to Mego who greeted her by hugging her head. Masamune looked on curiously. "See if you show them some love they will do more than just be your steed." She reasoned with him. Masamune looked at his stallion then back to Mego who had already swiftly mounted her horse noticing her gripping the mare's mane. "You're going to ride her without a saddle and bridle?" He had a quick gleam of worry on his face but it was gone as soon as it had shown itself. Mego looked at him and was a little happy he showed some care for once. She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about me one eyed dragon. I always do this when I go for a quick ride." as she said this she turned Kinfu around to start heading away. "I'll be back for lunch" she shouted as she waved back to him and started on her ride. Masamune was left to stand staring at her feeling a slight twist of sadness in his heart that he didn't join her. He was however more concerned with her words. _If I show more care?_ He looked at his stallion and for the first time he walked up to him and stared him back in the face. He let out a slight chuckle and petted him on the head. The stallion rubbed his head against his palm. _This isn't so bad_ he thought.

She raced around the town and through the rice fields as fast as Kinfu was willing to run to give her some good exercise. Even though they had been on long journeys together recently, nothing beat going out for a ride with no destiny in sight. As they sped across the landscape, Mego untied her hair letting it flow in the breeze and opened her arms out wide feeling the power of the wind envelop her. She had a look of pure pleasure on her face. It was one of the special but rare moments she cherished in her life. As they headed to a forest she was greeted by Tsukiyo who came out of the tree line. "Been hunting again? Catch anything good?" Tsukiyo gave a woof that was Tsukiyo for yes. She laughed full heartily as they headed under the canopy to investigate the dwellings of the forest. After a good 15 minutes of walking they came across a small opening that lead to a waterfall with a medium sized reservoir of water. It was like a secret cove, a hidden paradise that was so close but so far from the castle and the villages. Mego giggled like a giddy teenager who was meeting her idol in real life. She could see this place being like her secret getaway. "How is it there is such a serene place untouched by the people here?" she asked allowed.

She made a mental note of how to get to this place before starting to head back to the village. She decided to go around further away from the way she came to explore the areas on the other side. As soon as they broke out from the tree line both Kinfu and Tsukiyo started to run as fast as they could, like it was a race to see who could get home the quickest. Mego roared with laughter and was enjoying this blissful moment.

Suddenly Tsukiyo's pricked up and turned towards her left as she began to also start to head in the direction. Noticing the immediate change in her companions movements Mego had Kinfu followed her to find out what had Tsukiyo's attention. Usually when she acted like this it meant something was wrong. It was within a few kilometers that Mego could finally hear what Tsukiyo had picked up on earlier. The crying out for help by children. As they came into view Mego couldn't understand what the problem was, they were just standing there. And then she saw it, they were slowly sinking. Panic struck her as she began to break a sweat from the pumping of adrenalin through her body. She dismounted Kinfu and approached carefully showing calming gestures with her hands. "HELP US! WERE SINKING, HELP US!" the young boy shouted, tears of fear rolling down his face. To his left was presumably his sister who was crying. _I have to get them to stop moving or they'll sink quicker._ "Shhh. It's ok, calm down it's ok. I'm here to help. My name Mego, what's your name?" She looked around frantically for something to pull them out whilst also noting the edges of the quick sand pool. _It's useless, even if I do find something I can't guarantee their safety. _She looked at Tsukiyo. "Tsukiyo I need rope!" she made a gesture of tying a rope and rope wrangling something so the Tsukiyo would understand what she was requesting. Tsukiyo understood and ran off. "Hurry!" she shouted to her as she turned back to the children. They'd stopped shouting but were still crying. "Now what was your name again?" She asked.

Tsukiyo ran as quickly as she could. She had sensed the lack of time they had through the panic of her human companion. She ran up the castle and into the stable without worrying about consequence and quickly grabbed the first rope she saw in her mouth. When she ran out of the stable she saw Masamune practicing with his sword in the courtyard with Kojuro. Without thinking she ran up to them and started howling at them and gesturing to follow. Keiji, who had been watching them practice immediately picked up on the danger and followed Tsukiyo without question. "Quickly something is wrong. Tsukiyo only ever acts like this if there is some kind of danger. We've got to follow her" he shouted to Masamune and Kojuro who followed him to the stables and quickly saddled up and cantered after Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo ran as fast as her legs could carry her and quickly found her companion who was trying her best to keep the young human cubs from crying and thus sinking more quickly. They'd sunk in over waist deep and she could tell Mego was relieved to see her with the rope in her mouth. Following behind her was Keiji, Masamune and Kojuro and a few soldiers who upon arriving at the scene also began to panic.  
Mego took the rope from Tsukiyo and began to tie it around her waist. "What are you doing? We need to throw that rope to the children!" shouted Keiji who looked the most worried of all. Masamune nodded his head in agreement. She looked at them with daggers in her eyes as if she were talking to idiots. "They've sunk in too far and they are too scared. They need someone to get them out or they'll sink and die." She said sharply whilst she tied the other end of the rope around Kinfu's neck. Before they had time to argue she took a few steps back then quickly ran and jumped into the quicksand. She'd gotten close enough to grab both the children by the waist with her hands and pulled them close to her. Once she felt secure she turned to Kinfu. "Kinfu pull us in!" She shouted as Kinfu began to heave them out of the quicksand. "Shhh, It's going to be ok." She comforted the children. The progress of pulling them out was slow but once everyone put their backs into heaving them out they got out in no time. As the final pull was made Mego went flying onto the dirt landing hard but still firmly holding the two children in her arms. She was suddenly surrounded by people as they checked for injuries on the children and helped Mego to her feet. "You're one crazy woman." stated Masamune looking at her in admiration. "**Good courage**". She smiled weakly to him as she felt clear pain up her back where she had hit the ground hard. "Thanks but it was nothing."She looked to Kojuro who looked at her with a smile. He was clearly impressed by her quick thinking and actions.

Mego turned her attention to the two children who had been reunited with their parents. She gave them a cheerful and caring smile as she was relieved to see them safe. The parents gave her their utmost praise and gratitude which she simply shrugged off believing anyone else would have done the same. "That's where your wrong Megohime, no one would have done what you did." She turned around to see Kojuro. "What you did today was the bravest thing I have ever seen a woman do." he praised. "Kojuro's right you know. You did a good deed for the Date clan today. We won't forget it." Masamune felt a sense of pride welling up in him. She had only been here two days and already she was winning over his people without even battering an eyelash. _A woman like her would bring about a strong clan. _He thought absent mindfully. He stared at her all covered in dirt and noticed how beautiful her hair swirled around her giving her a strong and wild appearance. He suddenly had the urge to stroke one of her locks but fought the impulse. There was just something about her.

Keiji looked between the two and could see Mego had clearly impressed the one eyed dragon. He could see that he was right to think these two could be possibly one of the best matches he'd ever witness. _It's time to let the red thread of destiny works it's magic. _It was time for Keiji to leave Mego in Masamune's hands.

* * *

Author Note:

Jun - swift steed. I thought it was something that Yukimura would come up with.


	12. I'm wishing

**Update: **Phew! I have had such a busy couple of weeks guys! I am sorry if people feel the updates have been slow, as previously stated I have just finished exams so I had to dedicate my time completely to my studies. I just want to take this time to remind people I won't be forgetting this story, but if I update saying I am going to be out for a few weeks please give me some time to catch up :) When I write I try to get it perfect, or well as much to my liking as possible and I don't want you guys reading crud D: That wouldn't be fair to Masamune and Yukimura for a start since they are such awesome characters. Anyways please look forward to weekly updates (hopefully).  
Just a heads up, I chose the song "I'm wishing" as it was one of the songs that I listened to when making the plot lines for this story and it matched Mego's feelings in my opinion. Anyways I hope you enjoy and thanks for the ongoing support everyone! I am glad people are eager for more! You are the best!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song "I'm wishing" it belongs to Disney and the writers Frank Churchill and Larry Morey

Also I do not own Sengoku Basara characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

~~~ Aki ~~~

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was blazing as the repetitive sound of slashing in air could be heard in the main courtyard. Aki moved fluidly as she practiced one of the repetitions she usually did when she was training with Mego. She slid her foot around in a crescent moon shape slowly before suddenly twisting her waist whilst turning and thrusting her Naginata with moderate strength. "Hah" she yelled to exert further strength through sound. She continued these movements around in circles making pretend enemies in her head to beat as she swiftly executed her naginata.

Yukimura watched Aki's movements with awe. He'd never seen such gentle grace in a fighting style, it was like she was a graceful heron with a deadly poise. As he watched her, he began to identify ways in which she could improve her style and stance whilst also identifying her weak spots which of course was aided by the keen eye of Sasuke whose specialty was exploiting the enemy among other things. Rather than interrupt her, he waited patiently as she finished her rep and then decided to give her some advice, warrior to warrior.

As Yukimura approached her she stood to a full standing position whilst exhaling to return back into reality and out of the fighting zone. She turned towards Yukimura prepared to accept his advice. He had promised her that he would help her improve her fighting ability, but first he had to see her fighting ability for what it was or so he said. "How was that Yukimura-kun?" He gave her a smile. "It was pretty good Akihime, you have the grace of a heron and the agility of a snake." She blushed a little from the compliment. He gave her a serious face as he prepared to start his instruction. "Now, let me show you how to improve your skills. You are strong but you are indeed more agile. You should use your agility more as it will be advantageous. Look I'll show you." He stepped away from Aki and prepared both of his spears in his hands. "Flare Storm!" He shouted as he quickly thrust his spears at the air in front of him. He did about twenty reps before stopping on the final thrust and dropping his hands to his side. Aki watched carefully and nodded her head at him when he finished. "But you have two spears, how would I utilize this with my naginata?" she asked innocently. "That's easy!" he beamed. "Here take your stance." As he said this he stabbed one of her spears in the ground so he too had one spear. "Now, a naginata has one sharp edge so the idea is to hit as many times as possible with the sharp edge. Of course you can use the blunt edge to knock back the enemy. Follow me." He started to slowly go through some movements which Aki found no problem in copying and adapting to her fluid style.

Whilst watching her, Yukimura noticed her upward stroke movement was a bit off with the sharp edge of the blade not quite at the right angle when striking upwards. He stopped his instruction and stabbed his second spear in the ground and came up next to Aki. Aki was perplexed at his abrupt stop but without a second thought he cupped his hands over hers. Aki suddenly stopped at his warm touch and grew bright red in the face. _He...He's touching me._ _I can feel the warmth of his hands, arms and... He's so warm and I feel so...safe. _She felt like she was going to faint in this embrace with Yukimura as his body was essentially wrapped around hers. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her neck which didn't help with her breathing or racing heartbeat. "Your arm drops down and is a little to the left when you do an uppercut and your angle is slightly off. Let me show you how to position your arms." He moved her arms with his own and she relinquished herself to his control as he corrected her positioning and motion. Though it was hard to concerntrate on what he was saying when he was so close. Whenever he talked his breathe would tickle her ear gently that sent lighting up her spine and she couldn't help but to notice the feel of his hands so rough from war but gentle as if she were a delicate flower and his generally muscular build overall. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest as she became overwhelmed by their sudden closeness of which Yukimura was completely oblivious too. He instead donned a warm smile as he checked for her reassurance that she understood his instruction.

Looking down at her he noticed her face was unusually red. "Akihime are you ok?" She barely heard his words as her mind was clouded with many thoughts. She looked towards his worried glance. "I..I'm fine. Why?" She stuttered. He looked at her face in concern which only led to Aki's face becoming even brighter red. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" as he asked he put the back of his hand to her forehead then to his. "You don't seem to have a fever." In the background Sasuke gave a chuckle. Oh how naive Yukimura was, getting so close to a lady and then not realizing she is blushing because of how close he had been. Leave it to him to not know the difference between lady and warrior when it comes to practice. Aki looked down at the ground whilst her body was in an internal battle of fight or flight from the adrenalin of the situation. She was trembling from the overwhelming embarrassment she was feeling and the naivety of Yukimura. "A...Ah I think I should get a... a drink! Yes! I need a drink of water." With that she quickly ran back to the porch and took a large gulp of water from her cup. After she finished drinking she tried to settle her breathing down and return her face from tomato red to peachy pink. She knew Yukimura didn't have a clue what had just happened but she couldn't ignore it, he was so close and so gentle and warm. Any girl would surely have reacted the same way?

As she trailed on in her own thoughts Yukimura made his way over to get a drink as well which didn't help the unsteady heart of Aki. Aki decided to gulp down another cup of water to help keep her mind of things. "You know you too make a perfect pair." Teased Sasuke. Aki suddenly spluttered out all the water in her mouth letting out an audible spray of water. Sasuke lost himself in laughter at her reaction banging on the wooden floor as audibly laughing wasn't a big enough reaction to her reaction. He couldn't believe how easy she was to tease. Yukimura on the other hand completely missing the humour of the situation rushed to Aki's side as she had started to cough. He patted her back gently. "Are you ok?" She looked at him between coughs and gave him a smile. _Perhaps it was best he was naive, I don't think he'd handle love real well. _

As if waiting for the perfect timing to interrupt, Shingen came into view in front of the pair. They both looked up in unison at the expressionless face of Shingen. "Follow me." With that he headed in the direction of the main hall. They both looked at each other with the same confused face and followed obediently after Shingen without saying a word. When they were in the main hall, they sat respectfully before Lord Shingen who sat upon his chair showing his rank above them. He had his eyes closed as he usually did as he mentally prepared himself before announcing anything. The deal had already been struck with Lady Hikari now all he needed was to tell them.  
"Yukimura, Aki. What do you think about each other?" he asked in a monotone manner. They both gave a surprised look at the sudden direct question whilst they turned their heads to look at the other in unison. After meeting eyes for a brief moment, they both looked away in shyly. Shingen smiled at this, it was all the evidence he needed to know that this was the right choice. "Aki. Yukimura. There is something important I need to tell you. I just received word that an agreement has been settled with Lady Hikari." They both looked at him innocently. He knew that this is what Yukimura needed to become a true man and leader. "We have agreed to the betrothal of Aki to you, Yukimura."

~~~ Mego ~~~

"What do you mean you're LEAVING!?" Mego was mad, she'd been the guest of Masamune and the Date clan for over a week now and all the sudden Keiji was bailing out on their deal and leaving Mego under the care of Masamune. "Mego, please try to understand. There has been disturbing movements down south that are of the likes of the people who attacked Lady Hikari. I have to go investigate!" She pouted and let out a frustrated growl which sounded similar to that of a cat. Keiji couldn't blame her for being so angry, he knew she'd react like this so he had forewarned Masamune and Kojuro.

_"I've just received word from south. It appears the mysterious army has popped up again sacking a village and killing all its inhabitants all in the name of getting a hold of an ancient scroll.'" Masamune sat quietly in the candle lit room with Kojuro absorbing this knew information. Mego had already retired from the night having spent the day sparring with his army as a means of 'breaking the ice'. He had his eye closed as he was contemplating the situation. "I intend to travel down south and see what I can find out...Without Mego. Therefore I must ask a humble favour of you Masamune." He opened his eye and looked Keiji straight in the face with a serious look. "You want me to take Mego in as my ward?" He answered before Keiji could ask. Masamune looked towards Kojuro for guidance in this decision. Kojuro closed his eyes and reopened them. "Without a doubt Megohime has already made quite the impression on the townsfolk and army. She has also proven to be useful and disciplined. I don't see her being a burden to Oshu but rather a..." He contemplated the right word to describe her. " A blessing." Masamune closed his eyes again in thought. "And when you have finished your investigation will you come back?" Keiji could feel the one eyed dragon was poking around for faults and lies in his delivered information. He had to keep his story calm and cool. "Of course. It will be a few months but I will write of my return. You need not worry; Mego is fully capable of looking after herself. She may be different and appear uncultured at times but she is just a free spirit." Masamune nodded his head. "Very well, I will allow her to remain here in your absence." Keiji gave a sigh of relief. "Oh another thing, she is going to be really mad and is going to argue to come with me. Don't take it to heart, she really likes it here she just isn't used to being around people she hasn't known most of her life. Give her time and she'll come to trust you. When you win her trust, you'll see how truly wonderful she can be..." He trailed off at the last statement as he thought of what kind of a person Mego could bloom into when she finally had cause and purpose in her life. Kojuro gave an audible approval and called it a night. Before Keiji could retreat however Masamune stopped him. "There is just one thing I want to know Keiji, if you are so fond of Mego, why haven't you taken her as a wife yet?" Keiji chuckled at the one eyed dragons serious question. "I have known Mego for many years, and like Aki she has become like a sister to me. I knew a long time ago that they were both destined to walk different paths from me. Mego needs some spark in her life, I am too soft to provide for her. Trust me when I say this, if you can win her trust she will do anything for you. She is the most loyal, caring and big hearted person I know." Masamune accepted his response and let him retire for the night. He remained behind and opened the door to look up at the open starlit sky and the glowing moon. Masamune couldn't deny he felt a welling of happiness to have Mego stay for longer, but at the same time he felt a looming sense of worry and doubt. Would she be truly happy here in Oshu? _

She walked right up to Keiji and punched him in the shoulder with around eighty percent of her strength. He reeled back at the force yelping in pain and rubbing the spot where she'd punched him. She stared at him with anger in her eyes that slowly faded to acceptance as she gave out a large sigh and came running to Keiji and wrapping her hands around his waist. "I'm sorry Aniue. I just... I'm going to miss your company and babbling." He stroked the top of her head softly in a loving affection that a brother gives. "Mego, you are strong, beautiful and kind hearted. I know you are worried for my safety but don't worry. You have a lot more to learn and Masamune has agreed to keep you here as his ward to help you. I'll be back before you know it." She looked up to him with water in her eyes. She may act tough a lot but she was a big softie at heart. Even the puppy dog eyes of children could melt her heart. She let go of him and dried her eyes before returning her gaze to it's usual confident and perky self. "Well don't go dying out there ok." He gave her a reassuring smile before mounting his horse and heading off on his journey down south. Mego stayed waving him goodbye until she could no longer see him in the distance.

She met Masamune in the courtyard swinging his blade back and forth in a zen trance. She stood to the side where he would be able to see her in his peripheral vision and waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. He swung his sword another three times before stopping and acknowledging her. "Mego, **You doing ok**?" He asked in his usual quirky English. "I came to thankyou for taking me in as your ward." She bowed low whilst she offered her gratitude. "You saved the life of two of my people. I owed you a favour." He said calmly. Mego looked up and smiled warmly at Masamune. "I know I haven't been very helpful otherwise. As your ward please allow me to help out more around the household and village. In addition if you have any task that needs my assistant please do not hesitate to ask." She spoke the expected words of one in her position bowing appropriately but her heart was in it. She would do anything to be useful in return for her safety and the continued care from the Date clan. He gave her a grunt of approval. "If I have need of you I will call for you, until then do as you please. If you're going to hang around a long time though, you might want to try having a spar with me sometime." He gave a toothy grin. She laughed. _What a cute laugh she has._ "I'll take a raincheck on that today. A certain youngster I saved has already booked me for the day." She gave him a knowing wink. "Don't keep me waiting." She turned to leave and walked a few paces before looking back at him. "I wouldn't dream of it." Her retort sounded more flirting than tease which left Masamune to work out which it was.

The young girls had dragged Mego just about everywhere around town from their favourite candy store to the best Kimono store in town which was run by one of the girls mum, Reina. Reina was very nice and showed Mego a lot of her more expensive kimono materials whilst enjoying idle conversation together. When they finished talking the girls were getting rather restless. "Don't worry Reina, I will take the children out for a bit and bring them back shortly. You have enough on your hands." Reina bowed. "Oh if it isn't too much trouble…" Mego just smiled and gathered the girls. "Come on let's go find that well I was talking to you about!" All riled up the four girls followed her eagerly to the water well where she had them gather around. Unknown to Mego, Masamune had also just entered the town on an errand and had spotted her in the distance at the well. She was sitting on the edge of the well leaning over to talk to the young girls who had gathered around the well. The sun shone in her golden hair and she had a beautiful smile across her face.

"Want to know a secret? Promise not to tell?" the girls nodded back eagerly. "We are standing by a wishing well." The girl's faces brightened up at the sound of the word wish.

"Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true." She started to sing the words and gained the complete attention of the girls.

I'm wishing (I'm wishing)  
For the one I love  
To find me (To find me)  
Today (Today)  
I'm hoping (I'm hoping)  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things (The nice things)  
He'll say (He'll say)

Ah hahahaha (Ah hahahaha)  
Ah hahahaha (Ah hahahaha)  
Ah hahahaha (Ah hahahaha)  
Ah hahahahahahaha

I'm wishing (I'm wishing)  
For the one I love  
To find me (To find me)  
Today

Masamune lent on a nearby building out of view from Mego or the girls as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing sound of Mego's voice. It was indescribable in words but the closest he could come up with was comparing it to the soothing sound of rain on the roof whilst you sleep. But it wasn't just her voice that had made an impression on him. It was the lyrics, it sounded like her heart was in it. _Love huh. I wonder if love is so easy to come by_.

"Mego, who is the one you love?" asked Yuko who had silky black hair. Mego chuckled at the young girls. "Well I don't know who he is, all I know is he is the one who will sweep me off my feet, protect me from danger and make me happy everyday." The girls sighed. "He sounds dreamy." replied Yuko. "Wait! You know who is dreamy! Lord Masamune! Could he be the one?" asked an eager Rina, the daughter of Reina. Mego froze at the question and slightly blushed being caught off guard. Masamune hearing the question suddenly stopped just halfheartidly listening and listened intently. "Ah, well you see... it can't be Masamune.. I mean... because he is a noble Lord and all... so he must marry a noble Lady..." she trailed off which a sound of disappointment in her voice. "But Mego, you are a LADY. Did you forget that?" Mego gave a faint smile. "I guess I am, but I'm not the lady who has the standards that is required to marry someone of such high stature as Masamune." The girls looked at her disappointed. "Why can't you marry Lord Masamune! If you marry him you can stay here and play with us forever." "Yeah" the girls agreed together giving a huffy pout as they said it. Mego laughed at them. _If only it were that easy... _She gave them all a pat on the head. "Don't worry girls, Lord Masamune is bound to marry a young and wonderful lady and I am sure she would be just as happy to keep you company." They weren't so easily convinced but were smart enough to know that Mego wasn't going to agree with them. "Well I think Mego is wonderful. So Masamune should marry her!" stated Erika, the young girl she had saved from the quicksand. Mego chuckled. "Alright, alright. That's enough girls. Masamune will marry whomever he wants to ok. Now run along home, your parents must be wondering where you are."

Shortly after the girls left Mego sat at the well and sighed loudly. She dipped her fingers in the water, as she idly thought about finding a significant other. _Masamune can't be an option though; a man like him needs a wife who he can be proud of. I'd be way out of my league. _"Why am I thinking such silly thoughts" She muttered to herself before shin finally started to make her way towards the center of town. As soon as the coast was clear Masamune came out from hiding and headed to the blacksmith as he had intentionally meant to but found his legs leading him to the well. He stared at the well for a while as he recalled the conversation he overheard. _Not good enough for me. That's what she thinks. It's funny though, she always pokes fun and teases me when she talks to me or about me when I am around but when I am not around...she sounds more caring and kind... Mego... What kind of woman are you really?_

As Mego came to the main road through the town there was a sudden commotion in the middle. The next few seconds went by like a flash. She saw a boar barreling it's way through town and heading straight for a young boy who looked about twelve. She ran quickly at the boy grabbing him and jumped to the side rolling along the ground clutching the boy tightly. When they stopped she released him. "Are you ok?" he gave her a nod though the look of fear was still firmly placed in his eyes. She got up and brushed herself off and approached the boar who had stopped and was turning around the charge again. Like Masamune's horse beforehand she crouched low and spread her arms out wide to make herself as less threatening as possible. She eyed off people who were too close signaling them to move away from the danger. She looked at the beast before her. He was clearly an adult as his size proudly showed he had lived a long life with scars to match his experience. It gave a grunt at her as its eyes darted around looking for any sign of danger. Mego kept direct eye contact at the boar, looking and searching for the source of its anger. No weapons or open wounds so it wasn't provoked. She studied its legs finding no sign of weakness and then its face which she noticed his jaw was slightly open and its tongue kept licking the one particular tooth._ Aha! Poor piggy has a toothache. _She'd seen it before and she knew just how angry and ferocious boars get when in pain. "No one make a move and no one attack it. It's not going to harm anyone, just let me deal with it." She shouted back at the villagers. She slowly approached waiting slowly for its approval with each step. It was a long process but eventually she got close enough for it to smell her. She closed her eyes and let it envelop her scent before she opened them and attempted to pet it. At first it was unsure, but as soon as she pet him once it began to calm down and let her touch it with both hands. "There, there, big one. What is the matter hmm?" She asked it whilst reassuring it. She investigated its mouth further and noticed the particular tooth that was causing it pain could be easily yanked out. She knew it would get mad as soon as she did but would be thankful regardless. She slowly put her hand in its mouth and got a firm grip on the tooth. "I'm going to pull its tooth out. Nobody move unless it charges towards you, then make a path for it." She heard a murmur but decided it was now or never. She pulled the tooth out with all her might and as it came out there was the deafening squeal of the boar as it felt a sudden surge of pain. Mego quickly rolled out of the way as it ran around in circles kicking it's back legs up and squealing in pain.

A few minutes later and the boar calmed down as the pain dulled and came back to Mego sniffing her hair as a sign of gratitude before running off back into the woods. She looked down at the tooth she had pulled. It had been one of the boar's elongated canines. _Hmmm this would make a good necklace. _Masamune and Kojuro appeared out from the crowd. "Nice work Mego. Once again you save the day." A familiar grin greeted her. "It was nothing, just a bad tooth." she replied. "At the rate you're going that kimono of yours is never going to stay clean." Mego looked down at her kimono that now had dirt and some spots of boar blood on it. "Shimata*"she cursed. Masamune just laughed at her. _What kind of woman are you? _He thought as she had continued to surprise him.

* * *

Authors Note:

**Shimata:** Shit, dammit, darn, dang it, etc.


	13. Thawing the heart

**Update: **I am SO SORRY for this taking so long. It was an important chapter in my mind and I had a bit of writers block and little trouble trying to get it how I wanted it. I probably will get back to this and fix it up a bit more but I hope you enjoy! :D  
Also I think I better change the rating for this to M soon because things are heating up ;D

* * *

~~~~ Aki ~~~~

They both sat there dumbfounded as the minutes ticked by which felt like hours in their awkward silence. Both had a million things going through their mind and several emotions flooding through them like turning the hot and cold tap on consecutively. Shingen watched their faces as he could not only see but sense the progressing stages of the news and it's affect on them. Shock, confusion, disbelief, realization and confusion again. It was Aki who broke the silence. She bowed politely to Shingen. Her head was throbbing, and her heart racing. She didn't know whether to be happy or not since Yukimura had been silent the whole time. "Thankyou Lord Shingen. It gives me great joy to be chosen for such a match. I hope I can live up to the expectations of the wife of the commander of such a noble clan." Shingen nodded to her showing his approval of her response. Yukimura blushed at her comments. _She's honoured_. He looked up to his master for wisdom of the words he should say. "My lord, I..." he looked down to the ground.

"I am not worthy of Aki." Aki's heart sank. _Not worthy of me?_ She felt the need to reach out to him but at the same time punch him in the face. _He is so hopeless and studpid in the affairs of love._

"Aki, you are dismissed." Stated lord Shingen. Shocked, she turned to Shingen. Upon seeing an annoyed expression aimed at Yukimura however she quickly gave her gratitude and left with hast. As she exited the room she started to fume which was expressed in her loud footsteps. As she rounded the corner she came face-to-face with Sasuke.

"Lady Aki!" He suddenly remembered what Yukimura had done.

"Please don't be upset Lady Aki. Yukimura is always like this, he is naive to the matters of love. Please go and rest, I am sure he will visit you shortly after and apologise. In the meantime, congratulations!" She gave him a half smile before returning to her quarters. As she sat on the tatami next to a window she let out the sigh she was holding in. "That could have gone a lot better." She said to no one in particular. She didn't know if she should cry or if she should punch something. Blatantly rejecting the idea in front of her! She was embarrassed. "Stupid Yukimura!" She yelled as she threw the pillow she was sitting on across the room.

As Aki left the room Yukimura was left in a dragged out silence waiting for his master to give him punishment. "Not worthy? You dare to say that in front of Lady Aki!" Shingen connected a solid straight into Yukimura's jaw sending him flying across the room, through the tatami door and finally finishing with him perfectly implanted onto the brick wall. Recovering quickly Yukimura ran back to his master and sat before his feet. "I am unworthy to be a husband for Akihime." He lowered his gaze to the ground.

"And why do you think that exactly?" Shingen's gaze could be felt even if he wasn't looking at him in the face like a laser beams.

He seemed to give a small tremble of fear. "Akihime deserves a man of who can look after her. My loyalty is to the Takeda, I have nothing to give her." Shingen looked at his young cub who was usually so vibrant and confident who before him now trembled in fear and was disheartened at his own self worth.

"Yukimura, there is more to marriage than power and wealth. As the commander of the Takeda army you have proven you have a bright future and can offer Aki residence in the Takeda castle. It is not worthiness you lack my young cub. I have watched you both, I know that there is a bond stronger than friendship you share. You are Naive! What you lack is the ability to understand your feelings and express them. A good husband is not made by his wealth or titles but by his actions."

Yukimura looked up to his master. "I lack understanding?" He pondered the question he'd asked looking at nothing in particular. Shingen let him mull it over. When he had come to a conclusion his face returned to a vibrant confidence which was the norm for Yukimura. "My Lord, please teach me to understand!"

Shingen loomed down on him. "Yukimura, it is not something you can just teach, you must recognize your own feelings. You must express how you feel like you do in battle!" Shingen punched Yukimura again sending him flying to the brick wall again. He quickly ran back to his master.

"How do you feel about Aki?" Shingen stood tall as his young cub was burning with excitement.

"Whenever I think about her I feel a warmth in my heart. It's like the feeling I feel when I fight Lord Masamune but it's different it's softer..." Shingen grunted his approval at his pupil.

"You must learn to understand what that means. Now you must apologise to Aki and tell her how you feel about the engagement." He ordered.

"Your Lordship." "Yukimura." "Your Lordship." "Yukimura." "Your Lordship" "YUKImura!" Sasuke put his fingers in his ears. _Are those two ever going to get over that habbit?_

Yukimura stood frozen in front of Aki's room his hand raised as if ready to knock but he couldn't move his hand. Butterflies swarmed his stomach and he was breaking out in a sweat. He needed to make everything right though. Aki would clearly be upset with him for embarrassing her so. Would she listen to him after that? He swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked three times. He waited listening intently for any movement. After what seemed like five minutes he decided to try knocking again. "Akihime are you there?". When there was no response again he opened the door to her room to find her laying still on the floor next to the window. Panic began to rise in him as he rushed to her side thinking the worst.

"Akihime are you ok?" he asked frantically as he rolled her onto her back she gave a sleepy grumble. She had fallen asleep from exhausting herself mentally thinking about what Shingen could be talking to Yukimura about. She rolled onto her side curling into Yukimura who was sitting beside her. She whispered his name in her sleep dazed state. Yukimura's face went completely red as he couldn't avert his eyes from Aki who was so adorable in his eyes. _If she stays like this she will get a cold._ He quickly got her futon out and then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. As he lay her down gently into her bed he looked at her lovingly as he felt the swelling in his heart. A thought crept into his mind then. One day soon he will be able to enjoy her sleeping serenity every night. As his mind began to wander to other things related to marriage he began to grow embarrassed at his bold thoughts and shook his head. He pulled the blanket over her and headed out of the room. His heart was still racing by the time her got to his own room. When he finally got into bed himself her vowed to see Aki first thing in the morning before finally calling it a night.

~~~~ Mego ~~~~

It was midday and Mego and Masamune were at it again.

"Come and get it dragon!" Mego shouted as she prepared to block the incoming practice six claws of the notorious Dokuganryu.

"Heh, maybe you might actually hit me for once!" He jested back as he came down full swing with his practice six claws. His eyes blazed the dazzling blue they always did when he was heated up in battle. Mego steadied her stance as she took the full force of the blow, gritting her teeth as she mentally willed her strength to push the dragon back. She finally managed to push him back forcing him to stumble a little. She saw the opening and crouched down like a tiger and pounced at his underbelly for a swift blow. Masamune shot her a his cocky smile.

"You think that will work on me?" he said as he quickly moved to his left as to keep most of her in his right eye's vision. She smirked back at him.

"And you think moving to the left isn't what I thought you'd do?" she quickly planted her feet and moved swiftly to follow him in his escape route. He braced for her impact as she swung her two practice swords down with a force more powerful than any of his men with the exception of Kojuro.

Kojuro appeared around the corner. He sighed to himself. It had become pretty much pointless for the two of them to spar together, they knew just about every move the other was going to make. They'd be at this for hours, until one of them either gives up or duty called. He watched as the sparks of blades colliding and the ringing of steel on steel resounded through the air. _At least the blacksmith has plenty of work._ Mego and Masamune had been using ordinary steel swords as their blades where usually quite damaged by the time they finished a battle and their real weapons were too precious to be wasting on sparring. It had been a good few weeks though for Kojuro. He'd been able to spend more time on his field and with the villagers with Mego keeping the boss occupied which was surprising because usually the boss would have considered a woman hanging around to be troublesome but Mego had proven to be useful in many ways.

"I think you almost hit me!" shouted Masamune at Mego. She gave him a smirk and quickly gave a burst of speed and at the last minute jumped over him and slashed at his shoulder. He moved but too slowly as the clear rip of clothing could be heard and the slight stain of red thereafter.

"Hah! You were saying one eyed dragon?" She posed with her hand on her left hip and her other hand on the hilt of her sword she had stabbed into the ground.

"Heh. It was just a scratch so it doesn't count. **You see?**" She laughed heartily at him.

"I've still got plenty of tricks Masamune, don't think you've got me worked out. **You see?**" She jested copying his English. Her face suddenly turned into a soft smile.

"If you'd been wearing your armour though, it wouldn't count." He nodded in agreement.

Kojuro stood and watched their exchange. If anything the daily sparring with Mego had improved Masamune's agility and visibility. Her quick and agile movements were most likely only able to be mastered by a female, but anyone could learn to follow and counter them. They'd been a perfect match to both improve their skills. As Kojuro retreated into his thoughts suddenly a messenger came.

"Lord Masamune! We've got urgent word from south!" Both Mego and Masamune stopped mid swing and looked straight at the messenger. As quickly as they had started, they both sheathed weapons. Masamune beckoned the messenger to bring the letter. Kojuro immediately came up beside Masamune awaiting his chance to read the letter. Mego simply went to get a drink of water. Masamune dismissed the messenger as he read carefully.

_Scout report: _

_Just past our south border there have been reports of raids in the nearby towns. Upon news we sent a scout to check out the cause but they never came back. They seem to be heading north from what we can gather from the intel we have received. It would appear that the south most town near Amadamori(__雨田森）__is going to be struck next. _

Masamune gripped the paper tightly as the crunching sound of crumpling paper caused Mego to stop drinking and come over to him. He handed the paper to Kojuro, who showed no emotion at the contents but simply looked up to Masamune. "What will we do Boss Masamune?" He looked at Kojuro, his anger clearly written all over his face. "Ready the men Kojuro!" With that he took off to his room to don his armour and retrieve his true six claws. Mego watched him as he left and looked to Kojuro for orders.

"Kojuro, what would you have me do?" After ordering a soldier to rally the men and a few other orders he looked to her.

"You'll stay here under the protection of Oshu." She looked at him displeased.

"Stay here? I am not some pampered princess! I am a fighter, let me fight for you!" she pleaded with him.

"No. You are the ward of Masamune and Oshu and we cannot lose you." he stated giving her a stern look that said this discussion is over. She let out an angry sigh and stomped off to her room.

_Leave me behind. Protect me? Who the hell do they think I am? I'm not going to sit around here!_ She called out to Tsukiyo who came running joyfully to her side. She'd clearly been enjoying a nap in the sun as she stretched her muscles as well as gave the occasional yawn as she watched her companion flustering around the room getting into her fighting mini kimono and armour as well as grabbing her twin blades. "They think I am just going to stay here? Hah! I will go with them whether they like it or not!" Tsukiyo gave a whine of empathy for Mego. She smiled and gave her a rub on the head. "At least you've got my back!" Tsukiyo wagged her tail at the complement.

Convinced she had everything she got her gear together and headed towards the stables sneaking around the back way so no one would see her. She crouched behind several objects on the way like she was on a secret spy mission. She used Tsukiyo to check around corners and to guide her to getting their unseen. Once she reached the stable she quickly hid in Kinfu's stable she started putting on her saddle and preparing her to go off to battle. As she was doing this Tsukiyo kept guard. Once she felt Kinfu was ready, she mounted and headed out to the main entrance of the house where everyone else had gathered in preparation to leave. She rode straight up to Kojuro and Masamune.

"I am coming with you." she stated sternly implying nothing would change her mind. Masamune looked her up and down. She had a fierce look planted on her face and looked like she would tear off anyone's head if they tried to oppose her. He smirked at her.

"So you think you've got what it takes to go to war huh?" She looked annoyingly at him.

"They don't call me one of the kitsune hime twins for nothing." She raised a blue kitsune mask to his eye level to emphasize her earned title. The kitsune hime twins had been known for the defending of villagers from raids of bandits and the greedy lords who sought to reap the 'rewards' of war from the small towns surrounding Lady Hikari's land. Masamune looked to Kojuro implying his request for his opinion.

"Boss Masamune, I would recommend leaving Mego here at the castle. She is our ward and therefore we are responsible for her, if she was to die under our protection it would be a great disgrace to Oshu." Masamune nodded his head and looked to Mego.

"You heard Kojuro, if you die it will be a big deal." She laughed at him then. She understood what he was saying completely.

"So basically I just have to not die, correct?" She raised her eyebrow at him exchanging a snicker. He looked back at her with a sneer.

"Exactly. Besides you can't die because we haven't settled our score yet." She looked to Kojuro for approval.

"Whilst I am staying under your protection, Oshu is my home too. As an able fighter I feel it is my duty to help protect this beautiful land and it's leaders." She gestured to both Masamune and Kojuro. Kojuro gave her a knowing nod and allowed her to join them.

As they rode off to their destination Mego enjoyed the breeze through her hair. It had been a few days since her and Kinfu had gone out for a ride but the feeling of riding among the Oshu army was exhilarating. One thing was for sure, Masamune never had to worry about loyalty, she could tell from their cheers and from the general vibe of everyone that each soldier was more than prepared to lay down his life for him. She smiled to herself and rode on ahead towards the head of the army where Kojuro and Masamune rode. She kept close as she could to Kojuro per Masamune's request but she was just happy they'd given her chance, or more so Masamune had.

They rode for hours before arriving at a hill just before the village. Masamune sent out scouts to scout the area and ordered everyone to set up camp under the tree canopy as to hide themselves from ordinary sight. Mego came up beside Masamune as he was overlooking the village. He had a long face and it was clear he was in his own thoughts. She stood next to him in silence and observed the town herself. It was surrounded by a mountain range and looked very similar to any generic Japanese village. The kids were about playing around and the farmers were hard working among the fields. The town was bustling with people going about their business. Mego gave an audible sigh of relief which snapped Masamune out of his own thoughts. He looked at her and saw the sun shining on her face showing her soft eyes and warm smile as she gazed at the town.

"Why the sigh?" She looked to him innocently.

"It's nice to know we made it here before they got to the village. I know what would have happened if we were too late. I am relieved that these people will still be able to smile and laugh tomorrow."

Masamune looked back out to the village to contemplate Mego's thoughts. _What a warm and gentle heart she has._

It was just before midnight when a dozing Mego was awoken by the sound of rousing soldiers preparing for battle. She immediately got up and mounted Kinfu as she had already been prepared to fight when she slept. She rode to the head of the pack to find Masamune and Kojuro.

"**Are you ready guys?"**

"yeah!"

"**We go there!"** He pointed the way with his hand as everyone left for the battle ahead of them.

Catching up to Kojuro, Mego quickly inquired as to what was happening.

"The mysterious army has been spotted heading towards the village. We are going to ambush them under the cover of night."

"Understood."

They waited at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small field before the entrance to the valley that headed straight to the village. Silently waiting for the unsuspecting flies to fly straight into the trap Kojuro had set for them. We had them covered on three sides, and waited for the signal to attack. Moments later the first of the mysterious army headed into the open. Mego sat quietly next to Kojuro waiting for the others to come into the opening before charging in. As soon as the whole band and their leader, a strange man who had shoulder length brown hair and was clad in kabuto and wielding a spear that seemed to be emitting a chill judging by the weird smoke around the air coming from it, seemed to all be in the open field before the entrance to the valley Kojuro raised his hand initiating the two armies on the side to attack whilst at the same time Masamune lead the main frontal assault against the mystery army. Everyone charged into battle, Mego following after Kojuro. The next few moments went by like a flash, as it usually did in any battle. Everything became a blur, there was only you and the enemy, the heat and sweat of battle and the constant adrenaline pumping through your veins driving you forward. Mego could feel the rhythm of battle in her chest as her heart beats thumped louder and her entire being became focused on the task ahead. It was like a transformation from human to warrior. She let out a yell as she rode past her first enemy and decapitated him in one clean blow. She followed through stabbing the next one in the heart and the next in the stomach. She worked her way through the enemies giving support to her fellow soldiers. There was no time to search the battlefield for the higher ranked foes, her job was to stay close to Kojuro and to take down the grunts. As she demonstrated her superior skills, dancing tirelessly around the incoming attacks she took down soldiers one by one. Her whole body in rhythm and her brain telling her one thing, survive.

Masamune was having no problems taking down the enemies like they were flies. His lightning abilities and he overall strength was no match for any of the soldiers. He looked through the battlefield looking for a more worthy opponent. He looked to his left and noticed Mego working her magic with her blades, dancing through the enemy lines as if they were nothing. He smirked to himself and then looked back to the center of the battlefield where he found what he was looking for. The leader of the army was standing among an open ground with lifeless bodies littered around him. Masamune made eye contact with him and started to head toward him before he felt a gust of wind.

"Gale force" came a familiar voice as a group of enemies were blown back by a strong gale of wind. The enemy leader immediately turned his attention to her, he'd found his next target and it was Mego. Panic began to rise up in Masamune and he quickly rushed towards Mego.

Mego stood with her arms still up in air from releasing her wind attack. She was taking a moment to catch her breath when suddenly something twinged inside her, her natural intuition was telling her someone was in danger. She looked around quickly and saw an injured Oshu Soldier about to be taken down by three soldiers. _Petty soldiers. Picking on one soldier. Where is their honour?_ She quickly ran to his side and made haste in bringing down the three enemies before her. As she finished she turned to assess the wounded soldier.

"Are you ok?" He looked at her in thanks but he was unable to speak. He was holding his shoulder which was pouring out blood at an alarming rate.

"We have to get you out of here. Lean on me and I'll get you some medical attention." The man put his arm around her shoulder and rested his weight on her as Mego mustered all of her strength to head towards safety.

Masamune saw Mego grab a wounded soldier and start to take him back to safety but at the same time her saw the leader of the army taking aim for an attack on her. He did the only thing he could in the instant that he had before he would fire off the weapon. He ran in front of her and tried to block the blast.

"Mego get down!" He yelled as he raced in front of her and braced himself. Mego looked up quickly to see Masamune get hit by a full blast of ice, too much for one sword to handle and if he had dodged she would have got hit. She watched him like a slow motion film slowly fall down to the ground. At first she just stared unbelieving what she saw. She watched him try to get up but clearly he was in a lot of pain._ I bet that ice has taken its toll on his body. He'll get pneumonia if he doesn't get help._ She suddenly was brought back to reality.

"MASAMUNE!" she rushed to his side, abandoning the injured manto help the lord of Oshu. She sat pulled him into her arms and observed his condition. He stared at her as his body trembled trying to keep warm. She looked down at him the saddest look in her eyes.

"Why...why did you protect me. I am supposed to hold my own." He managed to make a chattered chuckle.

"You forget I have someone to watch my back, you don't." The unknown man took this moment to chime in.

"Come to protect your woman one eyed dragon? Oh but thats a shame, you look a little _cold._" the man jested pronouncing the last word as icily. Mego shot him her face of death before looking back to Masamune and giving him gentle caress over the side of his face.

"It's going to be ok." She then lay him down gently and got up and faced her opponent leaving him for Kojuro and the others to get him to safety.

"What is your name _fiend_?" She asked him spitting the last word out like poison. He tilted his head to the side.

"Hiyozan*" He watched her like a predator watches it's prey.

"Hiyozan is it? Well then, I hope you said your prayers before coming to this battlefield for this is the last face you will see." She looked at him coldly and her aura spurted out from her but it was different from normal, lightning started to crackle around her. A blue and white light floated around her and her eyes had both started to glow blue and green. As she walked towards her enemy his face changed from sinister to scared. The power she was displaying was enough to make anyone without honour cower in fear. She took one more step before stopping in front of her enemy.

"Say goodbye." she whispered softly to him as she suddenly came rushing towards him and swung her sword at him sending what was like a hurricane mixed with lightening at him. His screams of pain were heard throughout the battlefield before he became overwhelmed and perished.

Kojuro witnessed the whole scene and stood back in awe. For her to have somehow mustered up lightening as well as becoming so riled up said something about her relationship with Masamune. They were compatible. He ordered the rest of the men to kill the other soldiers left and run down those who had fled before turning his attention to Masamune. He had his eyes closed as his body was shivering frantically trying to stay warm. They had wrapped him up in blankets but it wasn't enough. He was going to need someone to lay with him and give him body warmth.

Mego walked up to where Masamune was being seen to completely calm but looking shaken. Kojuro could understand that considering she just summoned a tremendous amount of power without really knowing what was happening. She walked up next to him and looked down at him.

"How's he doing?" He looked from her to Masamune.

"He needs someone to lay with him to keep him warm or I fear he won't survive." A small gathering of men surrounded him, each and every one of them offering to do the deed. Mego looked down to the ground and started to cry softly.

"I...I'm sorry Kojuro, you were right. I should never have come. Look what I've done." She hiccuped a little as she got the words out. Kojuro put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're wrong. You saved countless soldiers lives today." She wiped her tears off her face and looked up to him.

"Kojuro this was my doing. Masamune wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for me. I will lay with him and keep him warm tonight." A sudden silence befall the scene.

"L-Lady Mego you can't thats..."

"I won't hear it Kojuro, I don't care. I caused this to happen to Masamune so I will fix it. I will hear no excuses!" She looked at the other men. "And I'll hear nothing from you either. You will agree with me that it is my fault that Masamune is like this?" The men looked down and nodded their heads in agreement.

"And wouldn't any man be more comfortable with the warmth of a woman than a man?" The all now blushed a little.

"But Lady Mego, that is... it's not something that a woman usually..." She chuckled at the soldiers shyness.

"Please, be at ease. I am not sleeping with the Boss I am simply assuring his healthy recovery. He'd have to marry me for that privilege." The men laughed awkwardly at her joke. Kojuro who hadn't said a word had already agreed it might be a good idea although he had decided earlier it would be him to lay next to him before Mego volunteered.

"Men, word of this does not get out do you hear me? As far as anyone is concerned Masamune is just resting." They all nodded in agreement and left to go about duties.

"We need to get him to a house and then I'll take over from there" stated Mego.

"Already arranged." said Kojuro just as a cart arrived.

Mego rode in the back of the cart with Masamune making sure he was ok. Apart from his constant shivering he seemed to be doing ok, but the sooner she could warm him up the better. Her face suddenly grew hot at the idea as the reality of what she'd agreed to just struck her head. _Oh my GOD! What am I thinking? He is going to be so mad when he wakes up..._ She held the sides of her face with her hands and she shook side to side at her stupidity. _No backing out now... _At that moment they arrived at the house in the outskirts of town that wasn't being used and set up a make up a bed for Masamune in a room. Mego preoccupied herself by fussing about looking for more blankets and making sure the doors closed properly. When Masamune was safely in the bed and sound asleep everyone left the room except Mego and Kojuro.

"I'll be just outside the room if you need me... And Mego. Thankyou." He gave her a small bow to show his gratitude. She smiled back at him and bowed back.

"It's my honour." He gave her a smile and left the room. Secretly he was thinking this was a great opportunity to see how well they get on. He was starting to see what Keiji had already seen between the two of them.

Alone with Masamune her heart started to pound in her chest like a beating drum. Her face was flushed and hot as she was slightly freaking out about what she was about to do. No helping it though since she'd already agreed to it. She started at Masamune's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and charming. It was the calmest and most serene face she had set eyes on before he shivered and his face screwed up a little making her chuckle. The way his nose scrunched up was so cute. She just wanted to cup that face in her hands.

Convinced he was asleep she finally pried her eyes away and started to undress. She took off her kimono first and folded it up next to her swords leaving just her strapped chest. She then took off her leg armour and boots. She finally got out of her leggings leaving her just in her underwear. The main parts were covered up and it wasn't like Masamune could stare at her in his state but she felt completely exposed and being maiden made it even more awkward for her. She moved beside his bed and sat on her knees just before him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to summon the courage to crawl into the bed but she was overcome with nervousness. Butterflies floated in her stomach and her face was permanently stained red as all sorts of thoughts kept creeping into her mind. She finally swallowed and lifted the blanket and crawled underneath. At first she was as far away as possible from Masamune. As she slowly worked up the courage, she slowly crept closer and closer to Masamune's body. She came in contact with his hand and immediately flinched away from the sudden touch of flesh on flesh. _I've got to do this. I CAN do this. _She moved his hand over so she could crawl next to him. He was wearing clothes to help keep him warm, but she had to give him as much direct heat as possible so she untied his kimono so his chest was exposed. She stared at his chest for a while taking in every detail from his strong and muscular abs to his wonderfully depicted collarbone. She suddenly realized what she was doing and averted her eyes. _What are you doing? You can't just stare at him like that!_ Mego decided it would be best to shut her eyes and curl into him. She moved next to his body so they were touching and she rested her head and arm on his chest. She then pulled the blanket over her head so it would cover all of Masamune and so she couldn't visibly see anything anymore. Her head rested on his abs which had a delectable feel to them and stirred her in more ways then one. _I need to calm down and forget about it. It's just Masamune, it should be no big deal._ _But he does have one heck of a body..._

After quietening down but still unable to sleep she observed mentally the rise and fall of his chest. The sound of his breathing and the temperature of his body. He seemed to be doing well, his breathing was deep and there wasn't any sound in his breathing indicating blockage of the lungs of airway. She breathed in time with the rise and fall of his chest and before she knew it she was asleep on Masamune's chest dreaming sweet dreams of him.

Masamune woke up in the early hours of the morning. He could feel the weight of something on his chest and the distinct features of a..._female?_ He opened his eye and looked down to be met with a mop of blonde hair. _Mego? Am I dreaming?_ He moved his hand to curl up around the girl on his chest and traced down her side feeling the distinct dip in her waist and rise in her hips indicating the person was indeed female. _If this is a dream, I don't want it to end. _He thought as he rested his head back down and drifted back to sleep with his hand curled around a sleeping Mego's waist. They both enjoyed wonderful 'dreams' that night.

* * *

Author notes:

Hiyozan: Iceberg


End file.
